aquel infierno verde
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: En la guerra de Vietnam, un grupo de soldados muy entrenados (entre ellos Natsu Dragneel, soldado con capacidades asombrosas), es totalmente masacrado, solo sobreviven los más fuertes, a los cuales abandonan a su suerte en el bosque de Vietnam, rodeados de enemigos y tribus indígenas. ¿Cuanto durarán en el bosque? Natsu, a veces el amor viene des de donde menos te lo esperas...
1. ¡Soldados, firmes!

**Hola, mis queridos lectores, aquí vuelvo con otro fic, ésta vez de aventura pura y dura (aunque tendrá trazas de romance). Espero k os guste. **

_**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO REMARCAR ALGO IMPORTANTE. EN ÉSTE FIC VOY A PROBAR ALGO TOTALMENTE NUEVO, LE VOY A PONER BANDA SONORA A MI HISTORIA, PARA QUE VUESTRA EXPERIENCIA SE MÚLTIPLIQUE POR MIL. ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ESCUCHÉIS LAS MELODÍAS QUE AQUÍ ESCRIBIRÉ, PUESTO QUE SOLO SON PARA QUE VUESTRA LECTURA SE HAGA MÁS ENTRETENIDA. POR FAVOR, HACÉDME CASO Y SEGUIR LAS INDICACIONES, SOLO PARA VUESTRO DISFRUTE PERSONAL. GRACIAS :D**_

_Día 1 REC (22-5-1970/aproximadamente 20:30) En algún lugar del espacio aéreo de Rusia, aproximadamente siete horas para aterrizar en Vietnam._

El flash de la cámara al empezar a grabar un vídeo se encendió dejando ver a un musculoso chico pelirrosa, con un tatuaje de una serpiente recorriendo su torso y con vestimenta militar. En su pecho resaltaba la bandera estadounidense. Parecía estar dentro de un caza de guerra, puesto que se oía un fuerte viento y se encontraba rodeado de tonos verdes y marrones.

-Bueno, si alguien ve esto, soy Natsu Dragneel, y como aún faltan siete malditas horas para aterrizar en ése puto infierno verde, he decidido grabarme explicando todo lo que haré en mi lucha por la patria- En ése momento, Natsu se dirigió la mano al pecho, tocándose la insignia norteamericana.

-Me presento, ya sabéis mi nombre, pero lo que seguramente no sabréis es que soy el soldado número uno del ejército americano- De repente, un chico rubio sonrío ante la cámara.

-Te has olvidado de Jay-kun, Natsu- Al oír ése nombre, el chico puso una cara de desagrado, y empujó al rubio hacia un lado.

-Fuera de aquí, que a ver si con lo feo que eres se va a romper la cámara, Tod- Natsu entonces sonríe bobamente, y vuelve a poner su expresión cabreada y amenazante.

-Pensaba presentarlo después, pero éste es mi compañero de travesía, Tod Gold. Todo un cachondo mental…- Tod vuelve a salir a la cámara y guiña el ojo, como reafirmando que lo de que Natsu no era el número uno.

-No te mientas Natsu, Jay-kun es mucho mejor que tú, además tiene a todas las chicas loquitas, y tú no te comes nunca un colín- Natsu no podía mirar con más rabia, al inocente chico rubia que reía complacido por su broma.

-No tendrás espacio para correr dentro de éste avión, así que te daré un poco de ventaja, ve huyendo porque si te pillo te mato, y lo sabes, ¡malnacido!- Tod, de repente dejó de reír alocadamente, y al ver la expresión de Natsu, empezó a correr, seguido de un Natsu que se olvidó de apagar la cámara.

Justo antes de salir corriendo detrás del rubio, se dio cuenta de su error, y volvió al campo visual de la cámara.

_**Aquí voy a hacer el primer paréntesis para la banda sonora, es muy importante que abráis el buscador de Google, entréis en Youtube y escuchéis la melodía que os diga, mientras leéis, esto os hará la lectura mucho más amena y os proporcionará una mejor experiencia. La canción elegida es: **__**Battlefield 1942-Main Theme**__**. Espero que lo disfrutéis. **_

-Bueno, soy Natsu Dragneel, y como veis estoy un poco ocupado. Vietnam…dicen que eres un infierno…haber cuanto queman tus llamas…- Después de esa frase, el pelirrosa sonrió, y apagó la cámara.

Mientras Natsu perseguía a Tod, el cual huía despavorido, toda la gente iba apartándose de él, como si Natsu fuera un nido de cucarachas andante.

-Tod, ¡maldito boca chancla! ¡Te vas de la lengua demasiado fácilmente, te la tendré que cortar!¡DEJA DE HUIR!- Tod miró hacia atrás mientras corría, y al ver el rostro totalmente furioso de Natsu empezó a correr aún más rápido, como si el miedo le diera más masa muscular en sus piernas. De repente el chico rubio se chocó con alguien.

-¡Jay-kun!- Un chico pelinegro, con un pequeño chaleco militar que dejaba ver su torso y vistiendo también unas gafas oscuras, soltó un "tsk".

-¿Ya está otra vez el imbécil de Natsu haciendo el tonto?, tendré que calmarlo…- El pelirrosa se paró en seco, y Tod se apartó por detrás de Jay-kun.

-Jayden, siempre estás en medio, eres un maldito estorbo- Diciendo eso, Natsu se tronó los nudillos, sin embargo, la expresión facial de Jayden no cambió, parecía que lo menospreciaba con solo mirarlo.

-Jay-chan, ¡ten cuidado!- Una delicada chica pelirroja, que aunque vestida con un traje militar seguía teniendo una figura esbelta, estaba preocupada por el chico pelinegro.

-Tranquila, Dafne, solo necesito insecticida…- Con esta frase, soltó una malévola y retante sonrisa hacia Natsu, el cual no puedo disimular su enfado.

-Te voy a destrozar la cabeza- Natsu parecía un diablo envuelto en llamas. Si mirabas a su alrededor, era extraño, pues parecía que todos le tenían miedo a Natsu y huían de él, y a pesar de que Jayden se supone que era más poderoso que él, todos lo admiraban y lo veían con buenos ojos.

-Ya te he dicho que con un poco de insecticida bastará…- Una gran sonrisa salió de la boca de Jayden, formando una imagen demoníaca en su rostro.

-cucaracha- Natsu explotó ante eso, y se lanzó en una ráfaga de puñetazos hacia Jayden, el cual esquivó sin problemas, Jayden seguía esquivando los golpes de Natsu, como si de una gacela luchando contra un león se tratara, y para cuando ambos se quisieron dar cuenta, Natsu había acorralado en una esquina a Jayden.

-Te tengo- Natsu armó su puño y cuando canalizó toda su fuerza en la cara de Jayden, éste sonrió, y con la mirada ensombrecida, tomó como trampolín sus manos, haciendo una cruz con sus piernas y agarrando todo el cuello de Natsu, tirándole al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces, los aplausos empezaron.

-¡Eres el mejor, Jay-chan!-

-¡Natsu, fracasado!-

-¡Puedes con los débiles pero no con Jay-chan, Natsu!-

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde, pelo-chicle!-

Todos los insultos y burlas habidos y por haber cayeron en ese momento sobre Natsu, el cual ni se inmutó ante ellos. De hecho en la posición en la que estaban podía ver el rostro complacido y feliz de Jayden. Lo había vuelto a ganar.

_**Fin de la banda sonora **__**Battlefield 1942-Main Theme (SI NO SE HA ACABADO YA)**_

-¡¿que está pasando aquí?! ¡Todos….FIRMES!- Un señor de unos cuarenta años entró por la puerta del pasillo y todos los allí presentes se pusieron firmes, incluidos los dos peleados.

-¡QUE HE DICHO DE LAS PELEAS! ¡REPORTEN LA SITUACIÓN!- Gruñía el sargento.

-¡SEÑOR, JAYDEN Y NATSU ESTABAN DE NUEVO PELEANDO, SEÑOR!- Dijo un chico moreno, sin dejar de separar la mano del corazón (como el resto).

-¡CÁLLESE, AKI, CÁLLESE, SI DIGO QUE REPORTEN LA SITUACIÓN, ES PORQUÉ SON TODOS IMBÉCILES!- El sargento se movía de un lado a otro y, entonces, se encontró de cara con Natsu Dragneel, y éste tragó saliva, sin osar separar la mano del pecho. De repente, Natsu sintió un picor insoportable en una de sus nalgas. Malditos picores, siempre en el momento más inoportuno. No pudo aguantar, y se rascó.

-¡NATSU, QUE DEMONIOS PIENSA QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO, DEVUÉLVA SU MANO AL PECHO!- Le gritó el sargento, señalando su pecho.

-¡PERDÓNE SEÑOR, PERDÓNE, PERO…ME PICA EL CULO, SEÑOR, ME PICA MUCHO!- Todos empezaron a reírse de Natsu por aquello.

-¡SR. DRAGNEEL, AUNQUE SEA USTED UN SOLDDO MUY CAPAZ, LAS PRÓXIMAS SIETE HORAS SE LAS PASARÁ LIMPIENDO LOS RETRETES, POR GRACIOSO!- Natsu, asintió resentido, mientras el sargento se marchaba.

-VENID TODOS, AHORA OS EXPLICARÉ QUE HARMEOS CUANDO LLÉGEMOS, ESTO ES UNA GUERRA, BASTA DE BROMAS, ¡Y BASTA DE PICORES EN LAS NALGAS, SR. DRAGNEEL!- Entre risas, Natsu se volvió a poner firme como un palillo.

_**Aquí voy a hacer otro paréntesis para la banda sonora, es muy importante que abráis el buscador de Google, entréis en Youtube y escuchéis la melodía que os diga, mientras leéis, esto os hará la lectura mucho más amena y os proporcionará una mejor experiencia. La canción elegida es: **__**One Piece- Luffy Mokou**__**. Espero que lo disfrutéis. **_

-Primero, pensad que los Vietnamitas tienen el poder sobre el terreno, se saben su puta selva como si tuvieran un mapa en la palma de sus sucias manos, por eso no les dejaremos que lean sus palmas, ¿y como se hace eso? ¡CORTÁNDOLES LAS MANOS, SOLDADOS!- Gritó el sargento.

-Primero, crearemos el equipo de reconocimiento: Dafne, Juliet y Norman, vosotros despejaréis el camino de posibles trampas y os haréis con un mapa mental sobre la zona de aterrizaje, iréis siempre por delante y seréis los encargados de guiar al grupo en ese infierno verde- Los tres asintieron.

-Segundo, el grupo de aviación, Roland, Silvia y Med, vosotros nos cubriréis por cielo en caso de que haya un agujero de bosque sin árboles- Los tres asintieron.

-Tercero, grupo de ataque a distancia y defensa, Tod, Aki y Natsuki, vosotros nos cubriréis des de lejos y os encargareis de defender al grupo clave de éste proyecto- Los tres asintieron.

-Cuarto, grupo de espionaje, Shadow, Kill, Melody, vosotros os encargaréis de filtrar información- Los tres asintieron.

-Y por último, el grupo clave, el grupo de ataque frontal, Jayden, Natsu y Droy- Los tres asintieron.

-Tengo que advertiros de algo, a parte de los militares vietnamitas, también viven tribus indígenas en el bosque, cuidado con ellas, si os pillan, os ofrecerán a los dioses, ¡y ese proceso no es muy agradable! Si algo pasa, no dudaremos en abandonaros en el bosque por vuestra patria, pero espero que eso nunca pase- Dijo el sargento.

-¿Cuánto porcentaje tenemos de éxito, mi sargento?- Preguntó Natsuki. El señor sonrió malévolamente.

-No llega al diez por ciento-

**CONTINUARÁ…Reviews pls BYE!**


	2. La emboscada

**Hola, queridos lectores, aquí vuelvo con el segundo cap de "Aquel infierno verde". **

**Gracias por las Reviews :D **

_**Nansteph14: **_**Tengo bastante ideas que, a mi parecer, son buenas, para ésta historia, así que espero k la disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirla. Gracias por comentar :)**

_**Chunchun: **_**¿Caps más largos? Ok, los haré más largos.**__**Sabía que os iba a hacer gracia esa parte jajajaja, me alegro de que te guste, al fin y al cabo lo hago para entreteneros. Gracias por comentar :)**

_**NekoFT: **_**Me alegra que os guste tanto, de verdad. Bueno, aquí tienes el cap y sobre lo de la banda sonora, lo seguiré haciendo, pero no es obligatorio escucharla, si no quieres, no lo hagas. Gracias por comentar y por estar en muchos de mis fics, espero no defraudarte :)**

-¡La "pista de aterrizaje" es la única zona segura de toda la selva, a partir de allí, estaréis en constante peligro, ASÍ QUE ATENTOS, CRETINOS!- Le gritó a Dafne en la cara, haciendo que ésta pusiera un poco de cara de repugnancia. El aliento del sargento era un poco…como decirlo…fuerte. Juliet río levemente, ya que le izo gracia esa escena. De repente, el sargento giró su rostro hacia ella, y sonrío malvadamente, acercándose lentamente a Juliet (Tenía el pelo rosa, una diadema azul y vestía un chaleco militar y unas vendas cubrían todo su abdomen, formando un escote que resaltaba sus dotes más excitantes).

-Juliet…soldado… ¿¡LE HACE GRACIA QUE LE GRITE A UNA COMPAÑERA!?- El sargento gritó tan fuerte, que incluso escupió algo de sus asquerosas babas en la cara de Juliet. Ése grito más que asquear, lo que hacía era asustar. El rostro del sargento la miraba de una forma terrible, digna de uno de los monstruos más perversos que jamás haya existido.

-Imagínese que una tribu indígena caníbal, las atan a ustedes dos a un árbol, y usted ve como cortan a pedacitos cada parte de su compañera, ponen en un bol la sangre que hay dentro de sus pulmones y le hacen a usted beber la sangre de su propia compañera… dígame… soldado…¿¡LE HARÍA GRACIA ESO!?- Gritó el sargento, sin dejar de quitar esa expresión terrorífica. Los ojos de horror de Juliet no podían ser más terribles y sádicos. Esa escena…la tenía en su mente…es como si el sargento le hubiera transmitido esa sensación de estar en una situación tan mórbida y horrorosa como aquella. No pudo aguantar, y por poco vomita sobre los zapatos del sargento. De repente, se sentía muy mal.

-¿¡DÍGAME, LE HARÍA GRACIA!?- Juliet lo miró de nuevo, horrorizada, y se puso la mano en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, ante la atenta mirada de su compañera de equipo: Dafne.

-¡NO SEÑOR, NO ME HARÍA GRACIA, SEÑOR!- Dijo ella, liberando todo el aire que había en sus pulmones. El sargento sonrió, mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Esto es una guerra real, dejen las bromas para luego… ¡MALDITOS CRETINOS!- Todos, presionaron sus pechos aún más, como rodeándose del poder de su patria.

-Todos, descansen, y a sus departamentos, mentalizaros de que faltan menos de 6 horas para que os encontréis…- Todos empezaron a sudar y a temblar, todos menos Jayden, el cual seguía igual de perfecto, y Droy, ese chico misterioso que se había hecho un hueco entre los mejores de ése escuadrón de soldados. Sin embargo Natsu, que era más humano, si que temblaba y sudaba ante la frase del sargento.

-CARA A CARA CON EL INFIERNO-

_Día 2 REC (23-5-1970/aproximadamente 03:20 de la madrugada) "Pista de aterrizaje" Selva de Vietnam, aproximadamente 10 minutos para entrar en ese infierno verde._

El flash de la cámara se izo presente, y otra vez se vio a Natsu grabándose, esta vez se podía ver el exterior del caza, puesto que habían aterrizado y habían montado una especie de campamento. 

-Segundo día. La verdad es que me tiemblan un poco las partes bajas, no se si de emoción, o del miedo más puro e infartarte que nunca nadie haya sentido- Dijo Natsu, con una sonrisa, rascándose la cabeza.

-Las palabras del sargento me afectaron bastante. No estoy muy acostumbrado a situaciones así. Pero la más afectada por eso es Juliet, la cual a pedido perdón unas veinte veces a Dafne, en éstas seis horas y media de espera. Me parece sinceramente, que el sargento a sido demasiado duro con ella, pero que le vamos a hacer…- Volvió a decir Natsu, esta vez mirando al lado izquierdo de la pantalla.

-Hola Natsu- Una voz femenina se oyó a lo lejos, y Juliet se sentó al lado del pelirrosa.

-¿Tú hablándome a mí? Esto si que es raro, normalmente cuando me ves huyes de mí- Juliet sonrió bobamente, y le pegó un coscorrón fuerte a Natsu.

-Independientemente de lo que haga al verte, ¿porqué estas opinando sobre mí enfrente de una cámara? Espera, quizás esto sea una táctica para grabarme y chantajearme a cambio del vídeo. Natsu… ¿vas a chantajearme?- Juliet se desabrocha lentamente el chaleco y le guiña un ojo a Natsu picaronamente. El chico se sonrojó y apartó lentamente a Juliet del campo visual de la pantalla, después volvió a grabarse.

-Perdonadla, es que ella se monta siempre sus propias películas, y acaba insinuándose a todo el mundo. Un día la van a violar en un callejón oscuro…espera… ¿Qué demonios hago diciendo esto enfrente de una cámara? Bueno, da igual, me la llevaré para filmarme mientras estoy en la selva. Nos vemos- Dicho esto, Natsu paró la cámara y la metió en una pequeña bolsa que se colgó del hombro. "Listo" pensó, con una amplia sonrisa.

**Banda Sonora: **_**Fairy Tail-Main Theme **_**(Póndela en YouTube)**

-Ante todo, cretinos, antes de que entréis allí, quiero deciros algo. Aunque seáis totalmente inútiles…a sido un placer instruiros- Sonrió el sargento.

-SEÑOR, GRACIAS, SEÑOR- Gritaron todos los soldados a la vez, haciendo una reverencia.

-Aunque esto sea difícil y posiblemente un suicidio, se que podéis. Al fin y al cabo, sois los mejores. Preparaos, y sobre todo…no muráis…- Dijo el sargento, entrando al caza, y viendo como todos sus subordinados se quedaban allí. Al lado del sargento, se encontraba otro militar que parecía ser destacado también

-¿Crees que sobrevivirán?- El sargento miró al cabo, el cual le preguntó.

-Cuando yo era joven, también hice una misión así. Cada vez que me acuerdo de esa misión…- El cabo sonrío.

-Recuerda aventuras y amistad, ¿verdad?- Cuando el sargento giró su cabeza, su rostro le causó total preocupación.

-No, nada más recuerdo a mis amigos en grandes charcos de sangre y el sonido de explosiones por todos lados- El cabo, se giró, yéndose de allí.

-Pero no todos son como yo. Yo soy débil, pero ellos no, aunque muchos mueran, yo se que al final los más fuertes sobrevivirán gracias al recuerdo de los caídos. Hay que tomar esto como una prueba de su valía y una lucha por la patria- Aclaró el sargento, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Fin Banda Sonora:** _**Fairy Tail-Main Theme**_

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó Dafne. Todos los allí presentes se encontraban en una gran tienda de campaña, con provisiones para aproximadamente dos semanas y con el sonido del avión al despegar. Al menos, tenían la certeza, de que el sargento y el equipo de aviación iban a estar allí con ellos, apoyándolos des del aire.

-Ahora que estamos en un lugar seguro, deberíamos empezar a avanzar- Dijo Shadow, del equipo de espionaje.

-¿Lugar seguro? ¿Eso creéis?- Ya empezaba a hablar Jayden, el mejor soldado del ejército veinteañero norteamericano. Entonces ensombreció su mirada, y frunció su ceño, preocupando al resto del escuadrón.

-¿Tú también lo notas?- Preguntó Jayden a Droy (Vestía con una gabardina morada con un cuello alto que le cubría prácticamente toda la cara. También portaba unas gafas de sol moradas y tenía un tatuaje de un escorpión pintado en la palma de la mano derecha, también pintado en tinta morada). El chico, tan silencioso como siempre, se levantó cogió un revolver, lo cargó, y dándole varias vueltas, paró, apuntó y disparó. La bala traspasó la tela de la tienda y acertó en la pierna de un solado vietnamita.

-¡MIERDA, ME HAN DADO!- Gritó el susodicho.

-¡FUEGO!- De repente un montón de explosiones se oyeron y, al asomar la cabeza por la tienda pudieron ver con todo el horror del mundo, que habían derribado l equipo de aviación y al caza del sargento. Todo estaba perdido, ya no podrían huir de allí ni contar con apoyo aéreo.

-Mierda…- Dijo Tod, cayendo al suelo, por primera vez con un rostro horrorizado. Natsu vino y le dio la mano, para levantarlo, y con una sonrisa, cogió una AK-47, la cargó, y cogió un poco de barro del suelo, para pasarse los dedos manchados por los mofletes, dejando una marca de guerra.

-Hay que avanzar…- Aclaró Natsu.

Después de la frase tan épica de Natsu, todos salieron disparados de allí, y se enfrentaron a la emboscada que les habían tendido. Pero…en las guerras…todo siempre es malvado, sangriento, y sobretodo…triste.

**Banda sonora: **_**Toradora! **__**Lost my Pieces (**_**Póndela en YouTube)**

-AHORA- Un montón de soldados salieron de entre los matorrales.

-Mierda, pero, ¿cuantos son?- Los chicos estaban paralizados, se trataba de una emboscada de más de tres mil hombres contra ellos, viendo que ganar era imposible, salieron corriendo todos en direcciones contrarias, muchos fueron abatidos por los guerreros, otro por las torretas que anteriormente derribaron al apoyo aéreo.

Natsu iba corriendo, cuando se tropezó con el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros. Era Tod, su compañero de travesía. Tenía una gran herida de bala en el pecho, y se estaba desangrando.

-¡TOD, OYE, TOD!- Natsu gritaba desesperado para saber que le pasaba. Los párpados del rubio estaban muy débiles, por lo que parecía que estaba muriendo. Realmente estaba muy, muy, muy débil, pero una sonrisa se divisó en su boca.

-Gracias por todo Natsu, Gracias por ser mi amigo…- Entonces, los párpados de Tod cedieron, y ahí, entre los brazos de Natsu, murió en un charco enorme de sangre, que chorreaba por toda la ropa de Natsu.

-¡NO, TOD, NO MUERAS!- Natsu gritaba desesperado, llorando sobre el cadáver de Tod. Había muerto…

Natsu miró a su alrededor. Solo explosiones y sangre es lo que divisó a ver. Estaba paralizado. Todos habían muerto. Todos menos unos cuantos…Justo cuando iban a dispararle, Jayden se tiró encima de él y lo salvó, rodando. Al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero, lo cargó, y junto a Droy, se fueron corriendo a lo más profundo de la selva. Solo Natsu, Droy y Jayden habían sobrevivido a la emboscada.

**CONTINUARÁ…Reviews pls Bye!**


	3. Mystra y Ghao-sensei

**Aquí vuelvo con otro cap de "aquel infierno verde". Espero que os guste tanto como a mi el escribirlo :D**

_**Dagothewolf:**_** Me encanta que os guste, eso me motiva más a escribirla, aunque ya de por sí la escribo porque creo que es una trama con potencial. También me alegro de que te guste lo de la banda sonora. Gracias por hacer posible que nescriba, muchas gracias :D**

_Día 3 REC (23-5-1970/6:30 de la mañana) Algún lugar entre las terribles fauces de la selva de Vietnam, sin población existente en noventa kilómetros a la redonda y sin vehículos posibles._

El flash de la cámara al encenderse, mostró de nuevo a nuestro protagonista pelirrosa, pero esta vez no estaba como siempre. Una gran preocupación lo carcomía por dentro, tenía unas ojeras enormes, sus marcas de guerra casi se habían disipado, pero lo más terrible es que las heridas parecían no cicatrizar. Y no me refiero a heridas físicas, me refiero a heridas psicológicas, heridas mucho más profundas y destructoras. Parecía tener un tic, ya que no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados asustado, como sabiendo que alguien o algo estaba mirándolo, y espiando sus movimientos.

-Hola, de nuevo a cualquiera que esté viendo esto. Hoy es el tercer día, y por primera vez, creo que las palabras del sargento eran totalmente ciertas, estoy viendo con mis propios ojos las llamas del infierno, y parece que empiezan a quemar- Soltó Natsu, tragando saliva.

-Aquí estamos Jayden, Droy y yo. Todo el resto han muerto. Todos. Creo que aún nos persiguen, y aunque tengo sueño, no me puedo dormir, puesto que las sombras acechan en cada rincón de éste maldito bosque- Natsu seguía mirando de un lado a otro, mientras corría, y entonces una voz izo que apagara la cámara.

-Deja esa mierda, idiota, y sobretodo deja de hablar, así solo le damos información al rival de donde estamos, ¿tu dónde has aprendido a sobrevivir en una guerra?- Preguntó perspicaz Jayden.

-Jayden, lo más seguro que podemos hacer es refugiarnos en el poblado de alguna tribu indígena, es lo más apropiado- Dijo Droy, sin cambiar su expresión facial neutra (aunque no se le veía gran parte de su rostro).

-¿Y no sería menos peligroso acampar que exponernos a que nos coman vivos?- Droy lo miró bajó sus gafas de sol. Lo miró fijamente.

-Chico, si decides tú lo que tenemos que hacer, no sobreviviremos, así que será mejor que eso se lo dejes a Jayden, que aquí es el genio- En ese momento, la mirada de Natsu se ensombreció, y su mano se extendiendo, propiciando un brutal puñetazo en la cara de Droy, el cual acabó planeando a escasos centímetros del suelo. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a entrar en contacto con él, dio una acrobática voltereta, y estampó su codo contra el estómago de Natsu. Los dos forcejeaban ante la vista preocupada y cabreada de Jayden.

-¿Sois retrasados? ¿Creéis que es momento de ponerse a pelear?- Droy extendió su dedo derecho hacia Jayden, y lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Yo peleo cuando quiero. No me des órdenes o acabarás hecho añicos sobre el suelo. Este es mi primer aviso, no habrá segundo- Jayden dibujó una amplia y retante sonrisa en sus labios, y apretó el puño derecho.

-Me encantaría ver cómo me haces añicos, rarito- De repente, los tres empezaron a pelear entre ellos, en un frenesí de movimientos incansables, y en un torbellino de puñetazos, saltos acrobáticos y patadas.

_Mientras entre la frondosidad de los árboles…_

-Jefe, no creo que haga falta intervenir, ellos solos acabarán con el otro- Dijo uno de los dos allí presentes.

-Alumno, pronto entenderás la grandeza de un soldado. Aunque el enemigo esté muerto, siempre hay que cogerlo y enterrarlo, para que en caso de que éste vivo, se pudra sus últimas horas en un ataúd. En eso consiste la guerra- Rió una figura oscura que parecía portar algo colgado de la espalda, y que estaba apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol, subido a su copa; lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Supongo que iré yo primero como es costumbre verdad?- Cuando esa figura estaba a punto de salir disparada del árbol, la otra figura lo detuvo, sonriendo.

-Dejemos que los conejos coman tranquilos sus zanahorias, antes o temprano caerán en nuestra trampa, alumno- La otra figura se dio la vuelta, con un suspiro de fastidio.

-Siempre hay que dejar la acción para lo último, que aburrido es usted, Ghao-sensei- Ese chico era un joven soldado vietnamita, vestido con ropa militar, descalzo y con el pelo negro corto. Se podía divisar un tatuaje con dos rayas rojas horizontales y dos rayas rojas verticales cruzándose (formando una cruz de dos rayas por costado) en su moflete derecho.

-Tranquilízate, Hiro-kun, solo estamos haciendo más dulce nuestra aplastante victoria- La otra figura, al que el chico (Hiro) llamaba Ghao-sensei, era un hombre que vestía con media cara tapada por una máscara negra con decorados grises, y la otra parte de la cara la tenía pintada con el mismo tatuaje que su alumno. También vestía ropa militar y tenía el pelo negro, igual que él. También iba descalzo.

-Hay algo más, verdad, Ghao-sensei, las órdenes directas del general han sido claras, matar a los estadounidenses invasores, tiene que ser algo bastante gordo para desobedecerle de esa manera- Ghao miró a Hiro con una sonrisa malévola.

-Me has pillado, Hiro-kun, quiero que ellos lleguen a la próxima aldea indígena para algo grande. Si todo sale bien, tú y yo nos iremos del ejército, y seremos tan ricos que podremos comprar el aire de éste planeta- Hiro se extrañó al oír eso, y más al óir que iba a llevarse a él.

Mientras, los otros tres ya habían parado, debido a la igualdad de condiciones en cuanto a habilidad. Finalmente, y tras gastar energía inútilmente, prosiguieron su camino.

_Después de tres horas… _

El cansancio de no dormir, de la pelea y de caminar se hacía ya insoportable, pero tenían que seguir hasta la aldea indígena más cercana. Así lo habían decidido. Por lo que tenían entendido, las tribus del bosque, no todas son caníbales u hostiles, con un poco de suerte, les iba a tocar una pacífica. Por fin divisaron la aldea. Cuando entraron, parece que no había nadie, puesto que todo estaba muy calmado. Las calles estaban desiertas, hasta que de repente, Natsu…fum…Desapareció del camino. Al ver eso, Jayden y Droy, empezaron a mirar a un lado y a otro, y a otro.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Natsu?- Preguntó Jayden. Droy izo una señal de no saber nada.

-Estaba aquí hace nada- Una débil voz femenina empezó a llamarlos a todos des de una trampilla que había al lado de una de las tantas casas de madera.

-psss…por aquí…rápido…o _Mystra_ vendrá…- Los dos chicos, al ver que no tenían otra, siguieron la voz y se metieron dentro de la trampilla.

Una chica rubia tenía construida toda su casa en unas cuevas subterráneas que había justo debajo de su casa. La chica era indígena, pero aún así era blanca, rubia, con ojos marrones. Iba vestida con un vestido hecho de hojas, y una minifalda también de hojas. Iba descalza.

-Hola. Me llamo Lucy Heartphilia y soy una de las habitantes de la aldea de _Nyzar_. Siento que nuestra hospitalidad no sea tan increíble, pero es que ya casi es la hora. De todos modos os puedo ofrecer unas galletas caseras hechas con resina de roble y…- Natsu puso una cara de desagrado total.

-No gracias- La chica le ofreció una, y éste finalmente, y tras mucho insistir, la cogió y se la comió.

-Esto es…DELCIOSO- El chico empezaba a babear de una forma no muy ortodoxa.

-Para de sacar agua por la boca, cerdo- le gritaba Lucy, mientras le regañaba por ser tan maleducado.

_Mientras en uno de los árboles cerca de la casa subterránea de Lucy…_

-¿Cuándo empieza el espectáculo Ghao-sensei?- El alumno de Ghao se interesaba por el espectáculo que su maestro le había prometido.

-Pronto empezará. Y no creas que es algo que se vea todos los días. Pero si esa escoria logra remediar éste problema, y si conseguimos robarle la _lágrima dorada _seremos totalmente ricos- rió Ghao.

_Volviendo a donde Natsu, Lucy, Jayden y Droy…_

De repente un temblor empezó a hacerse presente. Un temblor que iba subiendo gradualmente, como si se tratara del comienzo de un terremoto.

-¿Qué pasará?- Natsu empezó a subir por las escaleras, a pesar de que Lucy le dijo mil veces que ahora era peligroso salir fuera. Ese tonto…Jayden y Droy no podrían dejarlo solo…¿no? Ellos también subieron.

El chirrido seco de la trampilla al abrirse se escuchó. Las calles seguían estando desiertas, peor ese temblor se hacía cada vez más potente.

-¡Chicos bajad, sino _Mystra _os verá!- Lucy gritaba des de dentro de la trampilla, pero los chicos estaban muy concentrados en el epicentro del temblor, que estaba a lo lejos, en el corazón del bosque. Los pájaros huían temblorosos ante esa gran seísmo.

**Banda sonora: **_**Shadow of the Colossus-Opened way**_** (Ponédla en YouTube)**

De sopetón, el suelo empezó a levantarse, destrozando todos los árboles, y dejando ver como un enorme bulto se hacía presente, de ese montón de tierra colosal que se alzaba surgieron dos grandes brazos de Tierra, que se solidificaron, formando una estructura sólida. Entonces, lo que fuera que eso era, abrió sus ojos amarillos, y su enorme boca, dejando ver sus colmillos, que eran estalactitas. Ese terremoto había formado a un enorme ser colosal hecho de tierra (Y cuando digo COLOSAL es COLOSAL).

-_Mystra_ os ha visto-soltó Lucy, horrorizada.

-Ghao-sensei, ¿Qué demonios es eso?- Hiro estaba totalmente asombrado con aquella enorme criatura.

-Eso, alumno, es un _Mystra_, un dios de la naturaleza, un coloso del bosque, un demonio gigante de los árboles. En su corazón lleva incrustada una lágrima dorada, uno de los tesoros más bien pagados del mundo- Rio Ghao.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero k os haya gustado :D REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	4. La aldea Nyzar y Tori-sama

**Hola, queridos lectores, siento el retraso, pero lo importante es que he vuelto, ¿verdad? Gracias por leerme aún si he tardado demasiado. Gracias de todo corazón :D**

_**Rikket:**_** Gracias por la Review, ante todo. Y bueno… ¿Qué decir? Me alegro de que te guste y tal, y también lo de la banda sonora, ya que me encanta poner melodías en mis historias. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir :D**

_**Dagothewolf:**_** Aquí al sigo, y tengo ideas épicas para Mystra :D**

_**NekoFT: **_**Pues no podría ponerle un precio exacto, pero vale mucho, pero ya verás en el cap de hoy. Me alegro de que te guste y de que te pases tanto por mis fics :D**

_**Guest: ¿**_**En serio te gusta tanto? Bueno, en ese caso, aquí tienes la continuación. Gracias por el comentario :D**

Al ver ese enorme monstruo, nuestros tres protagonistas (incluso Jayden y Droy) corrieron despavoridos de puro terror hacía la trampilla, y bajaron la escalera lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras Lucy cerraba la puerta, con un golpe seco, y colocaba tres candados atados de unas cadenas de hierro. Después siguió a los tres hasta lo más profundo de su "casa".

-Chica…puedes decirme…que… ¿¡DEMONIOS ERA ESO!?- Gritó Natsu, con unos ojos traumatizados y horrorizados.

-Eso os lo dirá Tori-sama, venid os llevaré a hablar con él, a la verdadera aldea de Nyzar- Dicho esto le dio la mano a Jayden, y lo empujó con ella. Cuando estaba a punto de arrancar a correr con él de la mano, se resbaló, y ahora estaba cayendo directamente de narices al suelo. De hecho, de no ser por Jayden, el cual la acababa de coger al vuelo, abrazándola, hubiera caído de cabeza al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Jayden, con una sonrisa seductora. Lucy, al notarlo tan cerca de ella, se sonrojó fervientemente.

-Sí, gracias a ti- Después se puso otra vez en el suelo, y se sacudió la cabeza para volver al mundo normal, y comenzar a correr túnel abajo, a toda velocidad, junto a Jayden, Natsu y Droy; con los temblores como testigo.

_15 minutos después…_

-Ya hemos llegado- El final del túnel había sido alcanzado por nuestros héroes, y una gran ciudad subterránea se extendía a sus pies. Lucy volvió a coger a Jayden de la mano, esta vez muy sonrojada, cosa que Jayden notó. Cosa que, a su vez, también notó Natsu, el cual soltó un "tsk". Droy seguía tan callado y lúgubre como siempre.

-Por aquí se va a ver a _Tori-sama_, forasteros- Natsu la miró extrañado.

-Perdón, chica, ¿quien es ese tal _Tori-sama_? ¿Un viejo sabio?- Lucy lo miró con una expresión enfadada, y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, después corrió a unas velocidades dignas de la luz hasta Natsu, y lo levantó del cuello, pillándole por sorpresa totalmente. Fue ahí, cuando lo miró con ojos de auténtico monstruo.

-Si vuelves a insultar a _Tori-sama_, date por muerto- Natsu estaba totalmente angustiado. ¿Cómo es posible para un humano correr tan rápido? Ni siquiera sus ojos podían haber seguido sus movimientos.

-Ahora deja de hacer el idiota, pedazo de imbécil, y no tientes a tu suerte- Y con esta última frase, Lucy bajó a Natsu bruscamente y lo dejó ir contra el suelo.

-Mierda- Soltó Natsu, con la mirada ensombrecida, caminando unos cuantos pasos por detrás de ellos tres.

Siguieron caminando hasta una especie de palacete sin paredes, como un porche muy lujosos, hecho de marfil y mármol. En el centro había sentado de rodillas, un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con su entorno. Ese hombre se quitó la capucha, y Lucy se arrodilló ante él. Igual hicieron todos los demás al verla hacer eso.

-¿Qué quieres, Lucy?- Dijo ese hombre, con cara de cansancio.

-Perdone, _Tori-sama_, sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero al final acabé salvando a éstos tres chicos de _Mystra_- Lucy apretaba fuerte los ojos, mientras Tori-sama dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, y después la borraba, para dar lugar a pintar una macabra línea recta con sus labios.

-Lucy, sabes que no puedes hacer eso, la bondad te pierde…- Lucy seguía igual. Entonces, _Tori-sama_, levantó el mentón de Lucy y con una sonrisa, unió sus labios apasionadamente con ella.

-¿PERO…QUÉ?- Natsu casi se ahoga al ver tan impactante escena.

-_Tori-sama_…lo siento…pero por favor…ya le he dicho mil veces que hay otras formas de expirar mis pecados que no sean con mi cuerpo…_Tori-sama_…pare…yo no quiero que haga esto…- Lucy se veía sonrojada, pero sobretodo al borde del lloro, mientras ese hombre lamía todo su cuello. Natsu apretó el puño, y frunció el ceño, cabreado. Lucy pudo ver de reojo aquella expresión.

-No irá ha…si lo hace…toda la aldea se pondrá en contra de ellos tres…y peor…se pondrán en mi contra…Éste chico me cae cada vez más mal…si lo hace, le odiaré eternamente- Pensó Lucy, mientras _Tori-sama_ seguía besándola.

-Seguro que acaba haciéndolo- Rió internamente Jayden. Droy seguía sin inmutarse ante la escena.

En un movimiento rápido y seguro, Natsu apartó a Lucy de Tori-sama, empujándola hacia atrás. El hombre se quedó totalmente impresionado, ya que nadie nunca había osado tocar a la chica que besaba.

-¿Que crees que haces?- Preguntó _Tori-sama_, con una sonrisa macabra.

-Forastero, no te atrevas a hacerle nada a _Tori-sama_, él es el líder supremo de la aldea, nadie puede objetar nada de lo que hace, él es perfecto, es…EL HIJO DE DIOS- Advirtió Lucy. A pesar de que ese hombre había intentado violarla, aún seguía admirándolo ciegamente.

-Si te atreves a tocarle el pelo, toda la aldea se pondrá contra ti. Incluido los _Satsujin_- Repitió Lucy.

-_Satsujin_, eh…- Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Natsu, mientras su cara se ensombrecía.

_**Banda sonora: Naruto-Strike and Strong (Ponédla en YouTube)**_

-No sé lo que son esos tíos, pero parecen fuertes…- Sonrió de nuevo el chico pelirrosa, aún con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿En serio lo va a hacer?- Rió Jayden internamente.

-Es realmente idiota- Pensó Droy, sin inmutarse.

-SERÁ INTERESANTE MEDIRME ANTE ELLOS- Después de eso, apretó su puño y liberó su mirad hacia _Tori-sama_, avanzó hacia él, y le pegó un enorme puñetazo en la cara que le izo sangrar, y prácticamente desfallecer.

-Un dios nunca haría daño a sus fieles, Lucy-chan- Lucy pegó un puñetazo al suelo ¿La había llamado por su nombre?

-Me da asco que pronuncies mi nombre, sucio forastero- Natsu sonrió ante el comentario de la chica.

-Venga, no será para tanto-

-Chica, si es verdad lo que dijiste estamos en graves problemas por culpa de éste pedazo de idiota- Dijo Jayden. Después sonrió.

-Pero la verdad es que me arrepiento de no haberle dado el puñetazo yo…- Aclaró, sonrojando a Lucy fervientemente, de nuevo.

**CONTINUARÁ…Reviews pls bye! Se que a sido cortito, pero a molado, ¿no? **


	5. El secreto de Ghao y el pasado de Lucy

**Hola, queridos lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo con "Aquel infierno: capítulo 5" Espero k os guste :D**

_**Yayachan:**_** Tranquila que habrá NaLu, pero será poco a poco. Paciencia :D**

_Día 4 REC (24-5-1970/7:30 de la tarde) Algún lugar del habernal bosque de Vietnam. Huyendo de los Satsujin. _

La cámara se volvió a encender para mostrar el rostro de Natsu, el cual sonrió bobamente. Un gran puñetazo de propinó en su cabeza.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Te dije que no le pegaras a _Tori-sama_! ¡Ahora ni yo ni vosotros podremos volver a la aldea! ¡Y si los Vietnamitas me ven con vosotros creerán que soy una de vosotros y me matarán! ¡Y _Mystra_, que por suerte se ha calmado, acabará viniendo y me matará! ¡Si es que cuando estoy a tu lado siempre es todo un desastre, maldito forastero!- Le gritó Lucy a Natsu, mientras corrían.

-Deja de quejarte, Lucy- A la rubia la brillaron los ojos, acababa de llamarla por su nombre. Ese apuesto chico llamado Jayden la había llamado por su nombre.

-Tienes razón, Jay-chan, perdón- Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Cosa que entristeció a Natsu… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿¡Porqué demonios sentía CELOS de que Lucy fuera tan amable con Jayden!? Natsu apagó la cámara en ése mismo momento.

-Sigo sin fiarme de ella- Soltó Droy, de repente. Lucy lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No me queda opción, tengo que estar con vosotros para sobrevivir, así que haré algo que jamás olvidaréis, así confiaréis en mí… ¿verdad?- Los tres la miraron extrañados. Droy sonrió por primera vez.

-¿Vas a darnos poder, verdad?- Preguntó Droy. De repente, los cuatro se detuvieron en seco, formando una onda expansiva que movió las hojas, haciendo que recorrieran un camino arremolinado en el aire.

-Lo has adivinado- Aclaró Lucy, y seguido a esto, se sacó de una bolsita que tenia colgada al cuello una piedra luminosa de color verde.

-Esto es lo único que me queda de mi madre. Lo he escondido durante toda mi vida, y ni siquiera _Tori-sama_ sabe que la tengo. Mi madre me dijo que no se la diera a nadie. Me lo dijo cuando…- La chica arrugó el ceño y ensombreció la mirada. Una lágrima traicionara resbaló por su mejilla.

-Estaba muriendo. Aún recuerdo sus frías manos y su rostro pálido. Aún puedo sentir ese terrible pinchazo en mi corazón- Nuestros tres protagonistas callaron, aunque Natsu se notaba que estaba deseoso de saber más.

-Esto es una _piedra lacrimal_, en otras palabras el corazón de un _Mystra_- Unos ruidos extraños se oyeron entre los árboles. Y los cuatro empezaron a mirar a todos lados, buscando al objeto de esos ruidos.

-Nos observan- concluyó Jayden. Aunque era obvio, ni siquiera él, que era un genio en la lucha, notaba su presencia demasiado bien. Era sin duda, un rival poderoso.

-¿Nos han encontrado esos tales _Satsujin_?- Sonrió Natsu, esperando activar sus puños.

-No, es imposible que sean tan rápidos, quien sea que éste ahí nos ha seguido minuciosamente. Y des de hace bastante tiempo- Jayden sonrió, con la mirada ensombrecida, y saltando propinando una brutal patada en la cara de un hombre con medio rostro cubierto por una máscara. Ese chico sonrió maléficamente.

-Pareces fuerte, chico- Aclaró _Ghao-sensei_.

El alumno de Ghao saltó des de los árboles, cayendo de pié, y haciendo que el viento hiciese ondear una cinta que tenía en la cintura, dándole un aspecto de asesino experto.

-Un señuelo tan patético no podrá con mi estrategia en combate, como te llames- _Ghao-sensei_ se levantó, y con su ojo libre, puso una mirada terrible y mortífera.

-_Hiro-kun_, robemos la piedra, y larguémonos de aquí- Lucy palideció al oír ese nombre. ¿_Hiro-kun_?

-Sí, Lucy-sempai, somos nosotros- Lucy no podía dejar de temblar. Entonces el tío de la media máscara era…mierda…ahora si que la habían cagado.

-Forasteros, huyamos, ellos dos son auténticos monstruos, LO SÉ DE PRIEMRA MANO, ¡CORRED!- Los tres protagonistas se giraron, pues nunca habían visto así a Lucy.

-Espera…- De repente, _Ghao-sensei_, despareció y apareció delante de Lucy, como si de un tele transporte se tratara.

-No tan rápido, querida- El gran brazo de _Ghao-sensei_ se elevó en el aire y intentó atacar a Lucy, pero entonces…

-Jay-chan…- El sonrojo de Lucy no podía ser mayor, puesto que Jayden la había salvado, desenvainado sus espadas y bloqueando el brazo de _Ghao-sensei_. Después de eso Lucy se alejó de allí, dejando espacio a Jayden para luchar.

-Oye, Lucy-chan- Dijo Natsu, incomodando a Lucy, por el mero hecho de su presencia -¿Quiénes son esos dos?- Lucy lo miró con unos ojos que marcaban puro horror. Le recordó a los ojos de Juliet al imaginar la escena que le propuso el sargento, y no pudo evitar quedar perturbado.

-Ellos son _Ghao_, el antecesor de _Tori-sama_, y su discípulo: Hiro-kun _"Ojo de lince"_- Aclaró la rubia. –La aldea lo eligió líder, puesto que su poder era terriblemente elevado, y superaba por mucho a los _Satsujin_, los cuatro guerreros más fuertes de la aldea. El llamado _"cuadrado pesadilla"_: Leaf, Fire, Ice y Sand. Éste tío tenía tal poder que no tardó en volverse loco, y empezó a destruir toda la aldea en busca de alguien al que se pudiese medir (puesto que era tan fuerte, que se aburría), finalmente encontró a una joven promesa que podría incluso sucederlo en el cargo, un chico huérfano llamado _Hiro-kun_, al cual, después de probar sus habilidades (de forma no muy ortodoxa), hizo su discípulo. Él fue el bastardo asqueroso y repugnante que sometió a la aldea a años enteros de dictadura y que…- Natsu abrió mucho los ojos, y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Mató a mi madre- Sollozó Lucy.

-Pero, bueno, en cuanto llegó _Mystra_, el único enemigo al que no pudo vencer, huyó y dejó la aldea a la deriva. Nunca más se supo de él. Se cree que se unió al ejército vietnamita, haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos. Despreciable. Pero mientras sea el líder, Dios le da su protección paterno-filial, por lo cual no se le puede tocar- Natsu se sorprendió al oír lo último. Por eso no reaccionó ante _Tori-sama_, porque era una prohibición religiosa.

-Y Lucy…- Entonces, Natsu cogió la piedra, y Lucy horrorizada le gritó.

-NOOOOOOOOO, MIERDAAAAAAAA, ¿Por qué HAS COGIDOOOOOO LA PIEDRAAAAAAA?-

-¿Qué pasa?- Un gran puñetazo en la cabeza, por parte de Lucy, hizo que Natsu se doliera de verdad.

-La _piedra lacrimal_…la llevo guardado todos estos años…para que su poder caiga en manos de un tarado con conflictos mentales…- Lloriqueó Lucy.

-_Ghao-sensei_, EL CHICO A COGIDO LA _PIEDRA LÁCRIMAL_!- _Ghao_, lo miró con media cara de pocos amigos.

Natsu se deprimió un poco por la poca confianza que ponía en él aquella chica…apostaba su mano a que, en realidad, quería darle la piedra a Jayden. Maldito bastardo…siempre por delante de él… ¿Y que poder tenía, de todos modos, aquella extraña roca? ¿Qué era aquella sensación de poder? Esa ligereza…digna de…UNA HOJA.

_**Banda sonora: Shingeki No Kyojin - Rittai Kidou (¡Ponedla en YouTube!)**_

-¿Por qué siento esto tan de repente?- Natsu, de un momento a otro, se sentía totalmente poderoso. Algo estaba naciendo dentro de él.

-Que es…-Un gran y fuerte dolor emergió de sus entrañas, haciéndole gritar, y una aura verde emergió de él, formando una remolino de hojas a su alrededor.

La imagen no podía ser más épica: Natsu tenía toda su ropa rasgada, y de sus ojos, boca, y nariz emergía una potente luz verde, que contrastaba con el fondo del bosque. Una gran aura verde le hacía levitar, y le daba la ligereza, y posiblemente velocidad, de una hoja llevada por el viento.

-Esto es increíble…- Lucy se quedó perpleja.

-¿Has podido activar los poderes de la piedra tan rápido? Quizás no haya sido tan mala idea…Pero…sigo pensando que Jay-chan lo haría mejor- Natsu la miró con esa imagen poderosa y brillante y sonrió.

-No entiendo porqué, pero siento que nada ni nadie me puede derrotar-

**CONTINUARÁ…Reviews pls BYE!**


	6. Ghao vs Natsu El comienzo es la pelea

**Hola a todos, os presento el nuevo cap de mi vigésimo segundo trabajo. Gracias a todos por apoyarme! :D**

_**Nalugruvia: **_**Gracias por todas las veces que me lees y por las Reviews :D Me alegro de que te guste, y tranquila quiero hacer algo interesante con el NaLu. Gracias de nuevo, y paciencia, el NaLu llegará…**

Natsu apretó los puños, formando una explosión de energía verde en sus puños. Droy seguía inmutado, mientras Jayden miraba sorprendido ese enorme poder que de repente había emergido del segundón del escuadrón…del idiota que siempre iba por detrás suyo…No sabía muy bien porqué, pero los celos le hicieron torcer la boca. Ese poder tendría que haber sido para él, no para el idiota de Natsu.

-¿Jay-chan, estás bien?- Le preguntó Lucy. Jayden soltó un "tsk" y asintió, con la mirada ensombrecida. Lucy se preocupó realmente. El chico que amaba estaba realmente deprimido por culpa del imbécil de Natsu.

-Tranquilo Jay-chan. Ya encontraremos otra para ti- Lucy hacía lo que podía para consolarlo, pero el seguía con esa actitud fría que lo caracterizaba, y con su pelo rubio ondeando miró a la chica.

-Déjame en paz- soltó, sin más. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso, y con un dolor enorme en su pecho, se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno, chico, llegó la hora de saber si eres digno de la piedra lacrimal del bosque- La sonrisa de Ghao-sensei, no parecía marcharse. Es como si…YA TUVIERA TODO PLANEADO.

**Banda sonora: **_**Mirai Nikki - Final Showdown (ponedla en YouTube)**_

-Te voy a patear el trasero, ¡maldito bastardo!- Aclaró Natsu, acumulando fuerza en su mano derecha. Se sentía tan ligero, tan poderoso, tan rápido…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu despareció, a una velocidad que ni el mismo ojo humano lograba ver. Es imposible que Ghao no hubiera sido dañado por él.

-¡ESPERA…IDIOTA…GHAO TAMBIÉN…!- Gritó Lucy con todas fuerzas, para evitar la muerte segura de Natsu. Jayden abrió sus ojos, para presenciar la escena, y por un momento pensó algo, que hizo que el mismo se asustara… ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso quería…VER A NATSU MUERTO? ¿Acaso le tenía tantos celos que lo quería ver muerto?

Cuando el polvo del golpe se disipó se pudo observar algo imposible…ACASO GHAO-SENSEI HABÍA PARADO A NATSU DISPARADO COMO UNA BALA DE CAÑÓN… ¿¡CON UN SOLO DEDO!?

-También tiene una piedra lacrimal…- Añadió Lucy, horrorizada. Estaba muerto, realmente había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿YA TIENE UNA?- Gritó Jayden, alterado.

-¿pero entonces para que quiere otra?- Añadió. Lucy lo miró extrañada, y hizo un gesto de "no sé" con los hombros.

-La verdad es que no lo sé- añadió.

-Chico, no eres el único con poderes, ¿como puedes pensar que un antiguo líder de aldea no tiene piedra lacrimal? Hasta los _Satsujin_ poseen una…- Natsu quedó relamente impresionado, y se quiso apartar, pero un puñetazo de dimensiones colosales fue propinado por el brazo de Ghao, y con una sonrisa en su medio rostro, el chico bajó su mirada hasta toparse con el brazo de Ghao-sensei convertido en… ¡PIEDRA!

El golpe fue tan brutal que Natsu salió disparado, y Jayden tuvo que cogerlo al vuelo, ante la atenta mirada de Droy y Lucy. Natsu, fuera de combate.

-Maldición…- Soltó Lucy. Jayden se levantó, con Natsu apoyado sobre él, gravemente herido. Se veía tan débil, tan patético. "Me dan ganas de clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho" Pensó. Jayden volvió a sorprenderse a si mismo con otra nueva demostración de odio hacia Natsu. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

-Hiro-kun, ves tú, yo me aburro. Aunque no tengas poderes sobrenaturales te bastas de sobras con esos tres. Ya no tienen la protección de la piedra lacrimal- Hiro avanzó lentamente y sonrió como si de un ser infernal se tratara.

-Yo los enviaré a la tumba, sensei- Justo cuando el chico dijo aquello, Jayden llegó para forcejear con él, en un contacto de cuerpos interminable.

-No nos subestimes, ese es solo un idiota que no sabe que hace, pero los demás no somos así…- Advirtió Jayden, y entonces le pegó un puñetazo en la cara al chico, el cual la esquivó y con un salto acrobático, terminó asestándole una patada en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Interesante, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Ghao-sensei, interesado.

-Me llamo "aquel que te va a romper el tabique nasal"- Sonrió Jayden. Ghao sonrío junto a él.

-Me gustas, chico, eres de aquellos que no se acobardan ante los seres físicamente superiores. Te gustaría…- Jayden dilató sus pupilas y sonrió desafiadoramente. ¿En serio le estaba diciendo eso?

-¿…SER MI DISCÍPULO, JUNTO A HIRO-KUN?-

-Cómo te diría esto…- Dijo, con la mirada ensombrecida.

**Banda Sonora****: **_**One Piece – Overtaken (Ponedla en YouTube)**_

-Nunca nadie me ha negado ser mi discípulo, yo soy Ghao-sensei, líder entre lideres…- Sonrió Ghao-sensei. Hiro-kun lo miró satisfecho, puesto que él sería su nuevo compañero.

-No irá ha…Jay-kun…no lo hagas…- Lucy estaba relamente horrorizada porque Jayden iba a pasarse al "bando oscuro". Su amado e impoluto Jay-chan. No soportaría luchar contra él.

-Espero que él…- Droy seguía viendo la escena bajo sus gafas de sol, y con su rostro prácticamente escondido debajo de su gabardina.

-Yo voy a…- Jayden sonrió, y Ghao sonrió junto a él, mientras Lucy temblaba de miedo.

-¡meterte tu propuesta por donde te quepa, malnacido!- Le gritó, entre risas. Sus dos compañeros sonrieron. Aunque, no se puede decir lo mismo de Ghao y Hiro.

-Te atreves a…- Cuando los dos estaban en posición de combate, alguien irrumpió en el medio del campo de batalla.

Era un chico de unos veinte años, con el pelo cristalino (con toques azules y blancos), de una estatura mediano-alta, ojos azules e iba vestido sin camiseta, con unos pantalones negros y una capa blanca que ondeaba y le daba un aspecto relamente ridículo.

-Tú eres…- Lucy abrió los ojos muchísimo por la presencia de ese hombre.

-Puesto que ambos bandos sois enemigos de _Nyzar_. Tanto el antiguo líder, como los agresores de _Tori-sama_, voy a hacer una excepción y os voy a dejar escapar. Nunca más volváis a la aldea. Nunca, o si no esta vez no dudaré en asesinaros- Jayden apretó el puño.

-Parece que no has cambiado, discípulo- Sonrió Ghao-sensei, mientras se iba junto a Hiro-kun, por el caminó más lejano, alejándose de allí.

-Eres…eres…_Ice_, uno de los _Satsujin_…- Añadió, Lucy. Jayden se sorprendió al oír aquello. ¿_Ice_?

**CONTINUARÁ…Reviews pls bye!**


	7. Natsu vs Ice La fuerza del principiante

**¿Qué tal estáis, queridos lectores? Espero que bien. Aquí vuelvo con el cap 7 de mi fic. Espero que disfrutéis de él, tanto como yo al escribirlo. **

_**Dagothewolf:**_** Gracias por comentar la historia. Y no puedo revelar nada que tenga que ver con el futuro del fic sorry :D**

_**Nalugruvia: **_**Siento lo de la extensión de los caps. Intentaré hacerlos más largos, pero espero que entiendas que no sé si lo conseguiré, puesto que tengo una largada bastante marcada en mis caps. Aún así, te juro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias por comentar y eso. Muchas gracias, de todo corazón :D**

Mientras nuestros cuatro héroes seguían conversando acaloradamente con _Ice_, uno de los _Satsujin_, en la que había sido la pista de combate contra Ghao-sensei y su discípulo, éstos dos se encontraban ya bastante alejados de allí.

-Ghao-sensei, ¿porqué no ha luchado contra ellos?- Preguntó extrañado Hiro.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Hiro-kun, hay que asegurarse de que el enemigo queda bien muerto y enterrado, en eso consiste la guerra- Sonrió Ghao, mirándolo con su único ojo visible de una forma visceral.

-Entonces, razón de más para no dejarlos escapar, ¿no?- Dijo Hiro, mirando extrañado a su maestro. ¿Acaso ese _Satsujin_ lo había acobardado?

-Hiro-kun, ¿acaso no has visto lo que Lucy-sempai tenía en las manos? ¿Acaso eres tan poco detallista como para no ver que esa era la piedra lacrimal del _Mystra_ del bosque, del que vimos antes?- Sonrió Ghao-sensei. Hiro empezaba a entenderlo todo.

-Ahora entiendo, _sensei_, los _Mystras_ siempre van detrás de su corazón, por lo cual el _Mystra_ del bosque los perseguirá y los acabará matando a todos. Entonces, cuando la energía de la piedra lacrimal salga del cuerpo de Natsu y se vuelva a condensar, usted adoptará sus poderes, y junto a la piedra lacrimal de las montañas que ya posee, derrotará al _Mystra_, y será reconocido como el hombre más fuerte del mundo. ¿Verdad? Digamos que matará dos pájaros de un tiro- Realmente, Hiro se sorprendió por los cálculos frívolos y malvados que Ghao-sensei había realizado…con que ya lo tenía todo planeado…se crearán que han ganado…ilusos…no saben la que se les viene encima.

-Veo que vas aprendiendo. No me equivoqué en hacerte mi discípulo- Afirmó el maestro del chico.

_Mientras; volviendo a Natsu, Droy, Lucy, Jayden y Ice…_

-ESPERA, ICE, TODO FUE CULPA DE ESTOS FORASTEROS, ¡YO NO QUISE HACERLO!- Gritó Lucy, al chico, que ya se alejaba de allí en dirección a la aldea.

-Nunca más vuelvas, ni tu, ni tus nuevos amigos. Ya hemos soportado demasiado las invasiones de _Mystra_ por tu culpa- Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Lo sabíais? ¿Sabíais que las invasiones de _Mystra_ eran por mi culpa? ¿Por tener la piedra lacrimal del bosque?- Preguntó Lucy, con la mirada perdida y triste.

-Siempre lo hemos sabido. Muchas veces los _Satsujin_ hemos propuesto matarte, pero T_ori-sama_ denegaba la propuesta una y otra vez- Dijo Ice, con su pelo azul cristalino ondeando debido a la suave brisa, que hacia mecer los árboles.

-Por supuesto, _Tori-sama_ confía en mí, siempre ha sido la persona que más me ha apoyado en todo- Confirmó Lucy. Ice sonrió.

-No es por eso, _Tori-sama_ denegaba la propuesta porque…- Lucy puso una mirada horrorizada y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas de puro dolor.

-no quería perder a su juguete sexual más utilizado-

-Que has…- Por un momento, la sangre de Natsu empezó a hervir, y comenzó a abrir los ojos, poniéndose de nuevo de pie en el suelo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

-¿¡…DICHO DE LUCY-CHAN!?- Los ojos de Natsu, ensombrecidos, desprendían puro odio y muerte.

-Sucio forastero, no te atrevas a hablar de algo de lo que no tienes ni idea, no eres más que…- Lucy se quedó totalmente sorprendida, hasta ahora Natsu siempre había sido el débil, el gatito asustadizo, el que siempre le daba la razón como a los tontos, pero el acto que el pelirrosa hizo, de verdad la sorprendió.

**Banda sonora: **_**Fairy Tail- Erza's theme (Ponedla en YouTube)**_

-¡CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritó Natsu, sorprendiendo totalmente a Lucy.

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS MALTRATAN A UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ!?- Añadió, también gritando.

-¿Importante?- Ese matiz dejó patidifusa a la rubia. ¿Hacía cuanto que no oía esa palabra? Es verdad, desde que su madre lo dijo por última vez…

-Tú, idiota, ahora verás como te pateo el trasero- Ice apretó el puño, y convirtió todo su brazo en hielo. Natsu liberó esa aura verde formando un remolino de hojas alrededor de su mano derecha.

-Veremos quien le patea el trasero a quien, ¿verdad?- Sonrió el _Satsujin_ peliazul.

Droy y Jayden miraban el espectáculo tan atónitos como Lucy.

-Empecemos con algo flojo, a ver como te mueves ahora. _Pilares de hielo_- Con esa última frase levantó su mano al cielo y la bajó bruscamente, haciendo que una columna de hielo gigante que levantó a ambos a una altura considerable.

-¿Que demonios?- Natsu se encontraba en una reducida superficie de hielo, junto a Ice, y estaban MUY altos.

-Ten cuidado dónde pisas, si te caes de aquí, aunque tengas superpoderes, no dejaré que los uses, y serás pasto de la gravedad- Sonrió Ice. Natsu también lo hizo.

-Lo mismo digo- vaciló. Ice formó dos espadas de hielo con su piedra.

-_Espada de hielo_- Y empezó a atacar a un Natsu que aún no sabía controlar sus poderes. En una de las tantas envestidas, Ice acabó acertándole a Natsu en las costillas, clavándole una de las espadas en su carne.

-Si mi espada queda demasiado tiempo en tu cuerpo, acabarás congelándote- Sonrió el chico. Natsu intentó asestarle un puñetazo pero, al golpearle, su cara se resquebrajó y se convirtió en hielo, para volver a crecer.

-Esto es mi _armadura de hielo_, la defensa perfecta- Sonrió el chico. Natsu miró su pecho, estaba empezando a emerger hielo de él. Debía hacer algo, sino iba a acabar como un cubito de hielo.

-No mereces ni que te mate así, escoria- En ese momento, _Ice_ levantó en el aire a Natsu y transformó su mano en hielo de nuevo.

-_Meteoro de hielo_- Con una fuerza brutal, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a Natsu, que tras sangrar, acabó precipitándose al vacío semiinconsciente.

Lucy veía aterrada como el chico caía des de las alturas. Jayden suspiraba, resignado y Droy seguía sin inmutarse.

-Mierda, parece que voy a morir- Natsu, en el aire, sintió como algo se ponía encima de él y le agarraba por el cuello, aumentado su velocidad de caída.

-Muere- Ice era esa persona, el cual sonría ante la inminente muerte del chico.

Natsu empezó a sentir algo…diferente…algo fuerte…dentro de él, y entonces, de todo su cuerpo empezaron a emerger raíces que se engancharon al cuerpo de Ice, uniéndolo a él, e inmovilizándolo.

**Banda sonora: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!- Tsuna awakes (Ponedla en YouTube)**

-¿Que demonios es esto? ¿Qué me estás haciendo?- Natsu al ver, que tenía un punto de soporte, para cambiar los puestos, haciendo que Ice fuese el que estuviese abajo, se giró y se cambiaron las tornas. En esa misma posición, de algún modo, endureció las raíces, haciendo que como un candado, sus posiciones no se pudieran cambiar.

-Espera, chico, ¡NO TE PRECIPITES!- La cara de terror de Ice izo sonreír a Natsu.

-Así aprenderás a no volver a insultar a Lucy-chan- Ice lo miró aterrado, realmente iba a estrellar todo su cuerpo contra el suelo, rompiéndole todos los huesos. Esas raíces habían también anulado sus poderes. ¡NO PODÍA HACER NADA!

-Te juro que nunca más volveré a decir nada malo de ella- Natsu empezó a reír.

-De todos modos, si ahora cambio de posiciones, seré yo el que se rompa los huesos, y siendo sincero…- Ice abrió mucho los ojos.

-NO ME APETECE- Después de eso, Ice sintió un inmenso e inexplicable dolor en su espalda, y sus ojos quedaron en blanco. Natsu había estrellado su cuerpo contra el suelo.

**CONTINUARÁ…Espero que os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	8. ¡Incursión en la aldea Cristalia!

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo cap de "aquel infierno verde", espero que lo disfrutéis :D**

_**Zeion-P:**_** Me alegro de que te guste :D Aquí tienes la conti, disfrútala :)**

_**Nalugruvia: **_**Pues, sinceramente, no tengo muy bien pensado si poner o no personajes de Fairy Tail a parte de Natsu y Lucy, pero en primera instancia, no lo haré, puesto que creo que así queda más propio el fic, con personajes creados originalmente, sin copiarse. De hecho, me gustaría hacer una historia totalmente mía, pero como no tendría personajes de series conocidas, nadie la leería, y prefiero hacerlo de ésta manera. Gracias por la reviews, de todo corazón ;)**

Natsu, con la mirada ensombrecida, levantó por el cuello de la camisa a Ice, el cual aún estando inconsciente, daba pequeños espasmos por el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Vuelve a tocar a alguien de mí alrededor, y no volverás a ver el sol- Después de decir eso, giró su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia cierta rubia, la cual estaba con la boca totalmente abierta. ¿Acaso había vencido en un solo ataque a uno de los _Satsujin_ de _Nyzar_? Posteriormente, Natsu lanzó el cuerpo de Ice al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara contra la superficie.

-Realmente lo ha hecho- Suspiró Jayden. En ese momento un intenso sentimiento de odio se propagó por unos instantes en su cuerpo, y apretó los puños muy fuerte, intentando descargar la tensión acumulada.

-No pensé que Natsu fuera tan fuerte. Pero sin duda podría ser la "x" de ésta ecuación- Dijo Droy, aún escondido bajo su gabardina y ocultando su mirada con aquellas lúgubres gafas de sol y aquel tatuaje morada que cubría su cara.

-¿qué? ¿Esto es real? ¿El mismísimo Ice, derrotado?- Se sorprendió Lucy. Natsu los miró y sonrió bobamente.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Tengo una mosca en la frente?- Rió el chico pelirosa, ya sin aquella peligrosa aura verde que lo rodeaba hace unos instantes.

-¡ACABAS DE DERROTAR A UN _SATSUJIN_! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA, IDIOTA?- Gritó Lucy. Natsu se sonrojó.

-No es para tanto…- Dijo Natsu, avergonzado por el comentario de la rubia. Lucy se giró y siguió por uno de los caminos.

-Si seguimos por aquí podremos llegar a la aldea vecina de la nuestra: _Cristalia_. Es un aliado, por lo cual no tendríamos que tener miedo de sus _Satsujin_ ni de su líder: _Okami-sama- _Aclaró la rubia. Después miró a Natsu fijamente, y lo amenazó con la vista.

-Quizás ha sido por casualidad, pero Natsu, ahora llevas la piedra lacrimal del bosque, y aunque hayas recibido un gran poder, gran multitud de peligros aparecerán en tu largo camino- Natsu se extrañó. _¿A qué peligros se refería?_

-Los Mystra siempre van a buscar su corazón, pase lo que pase, por lo tanto el Mystra del bosque querrá matarte para recuperar su corazón, y eso nos pone en compromiso a todos. ¿Estás preparado par ala muerte, Natsu?- El chico dibujó una enorme y valerosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me da igual quien se interponga, lograré volver a casa- Dijo. Jayden soltó un "tsk".

-Supongo que es normal que digas eso- Aclaró el chico rubio, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo.

-Pero, chica, ¿Porqué el único _Mystra_ que invade la aldea es el del bosque, si _Ghao_ y los _Satsujin_ también tienen piedra lacrimal. Y seguramente _Tori-sama_ también. ¿Porqué sus Mystra no intentan recuperar sus respectivas piedras?- Preguntó Droy, rompiendo su eterno silencio.

-Los _Satsujin_ tiene a sus respectivos _Mystra_ en una gran cámara helada, llamada _cámara frigorífica_. Los tienen congelados y hace muchos años que están inmóviles- Dijo Lucy.- En cuanto a Ghao, el mantiene a su _Mystra_ a ralla, puesto que tiene un poder enorme (aunque no lo puede derrotar)- añadió.

-Sigamos, tengo ganas de llegar allí- Dijo Jayden, empezando a caminar, y haciendo a Lucy desviar su mirada brillante hacia él.

-¡Espera, Jay-chan, voy contigo!- Dijo ella. Natsu y Droy los seguían desde cerca.

_Mientras, dónde está el cuerpo de ice, aproximadamente las siete y media de la tarde, puesta de sol…_

Tres figuras oscurecidas llegaban a donde estaba el cuerpo extendido de Ice. Tenía aún los ojos en blanco.

-Que crees, _Sand_, ¿Sigue siendo mejor que abismaos a la aldea de esto?- El pelo verde ondeante de una chica, unos ojos verdes como la copa de un árbol y un cuerpo grácil y frágil como una hoja de Encina; conformaban a una de los _Satsujin: Leaf_.

-_Leaf_, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que avisamos de algo a la aldea?- Dijo, con la mirada ensombrecida, un chico con el pelo naranja cobre, vestido con una túnica con capucha roja, y que tenía las pupilas de los ojos de color rojo. Ardientes y volcánicas.

-Como olvidarse, _Fire…_- Dijo Leaf, bajando la mirada.

-Aquel día, no pudimos hacer anda por la aldea. Solo conseguimos que cundiera el pánico. Pero _Ghao-sama_, lo destrozó todo. Los _Satsujin_ de _Nyzar_ nunca habían sido humillados tanto- Recordó Sand, un chico bajito, con el pelo fucsia, la cara bastante llena de suciedad (algo parecido al polvo; no se si entendéis el concepto, digamos que es como si su cara hubiera sido golpeada por una tormenta de arena). No vestía camiseta, y tenía unas chanclas marrones, junto con unos pantalones lujosos al estilo japonés de color negro. En su pecho destacaba la palabra "S-A-N-D" escrita en tinta marrón.

-No podemos dejar que eso se repita…así que encontraremos al culpable de esto- Aclaró _Leaf_. Después, las tres figuras desaparecieron, en una neblina de polvo levantándose.

_Mientras, en algún lugar del bosque de Vietnam, en la copa de un árbol…_

-Ghao-sensei. ¿Hacía donde nos dirigíos?- Preguntó Hiro-kun.

-Ya hemos llegado. Éste es el punto de reunión. He quedado con un…conocido…para que me confirme algo- Sonrió Ghao, con su media sonrisa característica.

-¿Conocido?- De repente, una figura negra se colocó en la rama de al lado, sorprendiendo a _Hiro-kun_, ya que normalmente siente la presencia del enemigo, cuando éste está a escasos metros de él, pero esta vez no había sentido absolutamente nada.

-¿Sorprendido, chico?- Sonrió aquella figura negra.

-Ya lo tenéis todo listo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Ghao. La otra figura asintió.

-Sí, Ghao-sama, todo listo. Pero conociéndote, seguro que le habrás insertado _"el virus"_ a uno de ellos. Y alo tendrás todo preparado de ante mano- Ghao sonrió.

-No se te escapa una. Concretamente al chico del pelo rubio. Me parece un chico muy especial, muy fuerte y muy capaz de sembrar la semilla de _"el virus"_. Si no los matas tú…- Ghao sonrío maléficamente.

-Los matará él- Añadió.

-Como era de esperarse…- Dijo la otra figura. Después se marchó.

_Volviendo a nuestros protagonistas…_

Ya estaban a mitad de camino, pero aún así tenía que descansar un rato, ya que se iba a hacer de noche dentro de poco, y tardarían aún un poco en llegar. Tenían que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, antes de partir en la penumbra más absoluta del bosque.

-Voy a beber agua a la cascada de detrás de esas rocas, ahora vuelvo- Dijo Jayden, yendo allí. Lucy y Droy, al cabo de poco se fueron a buscar comida y provisiones entre las sombras del bosque.

-Tarda mucho- se dijo Natsu así mismo, así que fue a ver que hacía Jayden.

Cuando asomó la cabeza vio a…Jayden sentado… ¿PEGANDO PUÑETAZOS AL SUELO? De repente, paró y apretó el puño con mucha fuerza, soltando un pequeño quejido. Más tarde se levantó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, haciendo una raja en ella. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

-¿Jayden?- El chico pelinegro miró a Natsu fijamente y arrugó el ceño. No el gustaba su presencia. No le gustaba nada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Le dijo Natsu, acercándose a él y tocándole amistosamente el hombro.

-Nada, nada; volvamos al punto de reunión. Ya casi es hora de partir- Natsu sonrió y se dio al vuelta. Fue ahí cuando Jayden…vio su NUCA.

**Banda Sonora: **_**Death Note- L's theme Version A (ponedla en YouTube)**_

"Que es…esto…Porqué siento ganas de…" Jayden, sin más que la vista de la nuca de Natsu, sonrió como un vampiro que acaba de encontrar su víctima. Así es como Jayden fue alargando sus manos para formar una posición desnucación.

"¿Que demonios hago...?" Se dijo él mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero esa maldita y enfermiza sensación no se iba. Sus ojos se tornaron malvados y sus colmillos se agrandaron.

"Busca su cuello. Busca la sangre. Busca la muerte de uno de las pocas personas importantes para ti. Busca su sufrimiento. Busca su desesperación. Y además…disfruta con su dolor. Besa tu puño y estámpalo contra su nuca. Mátalo" éste párrafo se repita una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, y lo que fuera que eso era, estaba ganando terreno sobre su raciocinio. Realmente deseaba matarlo. Deseaba arrancarle la carne después de ver su cadáver tirado en el suelo. Deseaba despellejarlo vivo. No podía creerlo, pero él ya no era él, eso le había ganado, y su mano se movía por si sola.

-Presa- Susurró Jayden, levantando la mano al aire, para golpearlo mortalmente en la nuca.

-¡Jay-chan!- Una voz, y la intromisión de cierta rubia, le izo librarse de aquello. Se había salvado, por esta vez. Ahora se encontraba híper ventilando y casi sin aliento…

**Fin de:**_**Death Note- L's theme Version A**_

_Al día siguiente, llegando a las puertas de Cristalia…_

-Tengo una amiga de confianza aquí, ella nos dará sitio para alojarnos. Es posadera. Su posada se llama "el cristal azulado"- Dijo. Después de eso entró por la puerta de la aldea, y entre las pequeñas y sin asfaltar calles, llegó hasta la posada.

Por fin, llegaron a la posada.

-Cofee-san, ¿estás aquí?- Preguntó Lucy. Natsu la miró extrañado.

-Cofee-san, ¿que nombre es ése? Me gusta…- Sonrió. Lucy lo ignoró.

-¿LUCY-CHAN?- Cofee sostenía una caja de pañuelos y se le veía que había llorado mucho.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Lucy, preocupada.

-Es que, no os quiero aburrir…- Natsu hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-Mi casero. Bueno y el casero de todas las tiendas de Cristalia, me va a quitar la posada, por haberme retrasado en el pago de un mes. Me quedaré sin trabajo, y sin ingresos, muy pronto- Sollozó Cofee.

-¿Quién es tu casero?- Preguntó Jayden.

-Se llama _Yellow_, y es uno de los tiránicos _Satsujin _que esclaviza niños y niñas para sus fines empresariales. Tiene el negocio de la aldea bajo su mano. Tiene fama de ser todo un tirano sin escrúpulos- Dijo. Jayden miró hacia otro lado.

-Esto no es de nuestra incumbencia Lucy- Aclaró Jayden. Lucy asintió.

-Lo siento, pero…- La rubia fue cortada por nuestro protagonista pelirrosa, que miraba con los puños apretados a Cofee. Lágrimas corrían por todos sus ojos.

-¿Dónde vive Yellow?- Preguntó Natsu, tronándose los nudillos.

**Banda Sonora_: __Most Wondrous Battle OSTs Ever - United We Stand Divided we fall __(ponedla en YouTube)_**

-Natsu, no tenemos tiempo para…- El chico, acarició el pelo de la rubia, formando una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si ves a la madre de alguien morir delante de ti?- Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, y una lágrima corrió por sus ojos.

-Cuando era pequeño, a mí también me esclavizaron, jamás volví a ver a mis padres. Yo me sentiría igual que tú en esa situación. No puedo dejar esto así- Aclaró el chico. Acto seguido, siguió sus pasos hacia la puerta, y la abrió haciendo que el sol le golpeara la cara.

-Vive en el palacio, junto a _Okami-sama_ y los otros _Satsujin_- Dijo Cofee, asombrada por la valentía del chico.

-En ese caso, y con vuestro permiso, voy a destrozarle la mandíbula a un cabrón. Ahora vuelvo- Aclaró él. Jayden lo paró inmediatamente.

-Yo voy contigo. Aunque me caigas mal, somos un equipo- Dijo Jayden. Natsu lo miró sonriente.

-Tampoco me perderé esa escena- Aclaró Droy, sin inmutarse.

-Supongo que si una madre muriese, vosotros me ayudaríais con la venganza, así que lo mejor será…- La sonrisa de la rubia, brilló al sol.

-matar a ese cabronazo-

**CONTINAURÁ…Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE! **_**(¿OS GUSTÓ LA DURACIÓN DEL CAP?**_**)**


	9. Traición descubierta

**Una vez más, aquí me encuentro, para vuestro disfrute, escribiendo el noveno cap de éste fic, que hasta el momento, debo decir que es el que más me está entreteniendo escribir, junto a **_**amor relativo**_** y **_**entre la espada y la pared**_**. Gracias por vuestro apoyo :D **

_**Miyuki331:**_** ¿Una nueva lectora? Bienvenida y disfruta de la conti :)**

_**nalugruvia: **_**El casero de Cofee es Yellow (ya lo dije en el anterior capitulo). En cuanto a lo de Natsu, eso parece xD Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic incondicionalmente, de verdad, me encanta que leas tan a menudo :D **

-Estás seguro de querer hacerlo tú solo- Soltó una de las figuras que allí se encontraban.

-Solo hay que coger al más débil de ellos, apresarlo y chantajearlos. Cuando no puedan hacer más, los mataré a todos. No podrán ni respirar. En cierto modo, no sé ni porqué _Ghao-sama_ quiere matarlos- Sonrió uno de los _Satsujin_ de Cristalia, _Yellow_.

-Si él los quiere matar por algo será. No los subestimes- Yellow se fregó la nariz y suspiró, resignado.

-Con lo que Cofee-san les ha dicho, seguramente estarán de camino. Pobrecillos, no saben que hemos comprado a Cofee y los ha dirigido a la boca del lobo- Añadió, riendo a pleno pulmón.

-Bueno, será hora de que te dirijas a la puerta- Aclaró la otra figura, que hablaba con él dentro del palacete.

_Mientras, Natsu y los demás…_

-Allí está el palacete, ¿Por qué lo queréis saber?- Natsu miró el edificio que se alzaba imperial de una forma mortífera y enfadada. Y le sonrió a la señora que le había indicado el camino. Los otros hicieron lo mismo.

-Gracias- Dijeron todos al unísono, dirigiendo sus pasos a la enorme construcción.

**Banda sonora: **_**Neon Genesis Evangelion – Desicive Battle (Ponedla en YouTube)**_

Los cuatro iban caminando lentamente, con al mirada al frente y los puños apretados.

-Una persona así siempre se merece un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula- Dijo Natsu, tronando sus nudillos.

-Calma los humos, Natsu, aunque comprendo lo que te pasa, no debemos meternos en muchos líos- Aclaró Jayden, formando una sonrisa en sus labios, que demostraba que pensaba justamente lo contrario de lo que había dicho. Quería líos, y eso era obvio.

-Es verdad lo que dice Jay-chan, no pierdas los papeles, Natsu- Aclaró la chica rubia, que seguía mirando embobadamente a Jayden. Droy seguía sin hablar.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta, y tocaron.

-¿Que…?- El puño de Natsu se estampó contra la palma de Yellow, el cual sostenía su puño.

-¿A que viene éste ataque, criajo?- Natsu lo miró enrabiado. _Yellow_ despegó su mirada de él y observó a los otros tres.

"Está mal pegar a chicas, y el otro es el que se supone lleva "el virus". El más débil será el rarito de las gafas" Pensó _Yellow_, mirándolo. Droy seguía inmóvil.

-Velocidad punta: 50 %- Con una sonrisa, _Yellow_ despareció en el aire, mientras Natsu intentaba golpearlo. Ya había aparecido al lado de Droy.

-Tú te vienes conmigo- Sonrió el hombre. Droy lo miró bajo sus gafas de sol.

-¿Irme contigo? Déjame dudarlo- Con un movimiento rápido, Droy se movió y le asestó una patada a Yellow en el estómago, y mientra estaba en el aire, se subió encima de él (a lo planeador) y se quitó las gafas de sol. Sus ojos eran totalmente sádicos y depravados. Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual nunca se quitaba las gafas.

-Te voy a…- Yellow abrió los ojos, completamente horrorizado. Estaba… ¿PARALIZADO? El cuerpo del Satsujin se había quedado inmóvil en el aire, como si la gravedad se hubiese suprimido. Con un salto, se bajó del cuerpo de Yellow y volvió a su posición inicial.

-Todo para ti, Natsu- Dijo, sin cambiar su poco visible expresión facial. El chico pelirosa asintió y, formando esa aura verde, cargó toda la energía que pudo y descargó toda su furia contra el estómago de un indefenso Yellow, que acabó inconsciente, destrozado contra el suelo, en un enorme boquete.

**Fin de BSO: **_**Neon Genesis Evangelion – Desicive Battle**_

-No sabía que pudieras hacer eso, Droy- Rió Jayden.- Pero el próximo es mío, necesito algo de acción, que estoy muy parado últimamente- Aclaró.

-¿Próximo?- Dijo Natsu. Jayden lo miró con un ojo ensombrecido.

-Al haberle hecho esto a uno de los Satsujin vendrán obviamente a por nosotros- Natsu lo miró horrorizado. Jayden, en cambio sonrió ante su terror.

-No tengas miedo, yo os protegeré a todos, Natsu. No me seas llorica- Naruto apretó el puño ante la burla de Jayden.

-No te creas mejor que yo- Dijo, enfadado.

-Por ahora hay que huir, dejaros de peleas, si los Satsujin nos acorralan, moriremos seguro- Aclaró Lucy. –Volveremos a la posada-

-CORRED- Después de eso grito, Natsu se dio la vuelta para correr, cuando del cielo cayó una persona. Era un chico con el pelo negro carbón, y vestía una camiseta también negra. Se podía ver que llevaba un piercing en el labio superior derecho.

-Él es…Black, uno de los _Satsujin_ de Cristalia- Dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué chavales?, si tenéis los que hay que tener, venid a atacarme. ¿No? ¿O sois unos malditos cobardes?- Sonrió Black, malvadamente. Jayden se tronó los nudillos de nuevo.

-Hora de la acción- Dijo Jayden, poniéndose enfrente del enemigo.

-Debemos irnos, vamos- Droy y Lucy se disponían a irse corriendo. Pero Natsu no los seguía.

-Yo me quedo- Dijo. –No quiero sentirme culpable de la muerte de éste idiota- Sonrió. Jayden lo miró sonriendo, también.

-No necesito tu ayuda, idiota- Natsu asintió, y se puso al lado de Jayden, enfrentando de cara a Black.

-¡AHORA IROS DE AQUÍ!- Gritó Natsu. Droy y Lucy corrieron hacia la posada de Cofee-san.

Los dos acabaron llegando a la posada y entraron. Cofee no les esperaba.

-¿¡QUE HACÉIS AQUÍ!?- Droy la miró con el ceño arrugado. Lucy sin embargo, le explicó todo, y se sentaron a tomar un café.

**BSO: Death Note- Light's theme (Ponedla en YouTube)**

-Así que fue Black el que os interceptó. Que valientes son Natsu y Jayden, yo no me atrevería a enfrentarme a ellos- Droy volvió a arrugar el ceño.

-Sí, fue él. Me preocupa mucho Jay-chan, espero que esté bien- Dijo Lucy. Cofee bajó su cabeza, cansada.

-¿Y a Yellow quien lo derrotó?- Preguntó Cofee.

-Entre él y Natsu- Dijo ella, apuntando a Droy.

-Supongo que con sus poderes de la piedra lacrimal- Lucy asintió. Droy volvió a torcer el ceño, algo raro en él.

-Y Droy, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle un rasguño?- Ahí es cuando Droy no pudo más y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba cogiendo a Cofee por su cabellera, y con un cuchillo de cocina cerca de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces…Droy?- Se preocupó Lucy, horrorizada. El chico ni se inmutó ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Uno- Dijo, tirando el cuchillo al suelo, pero sin soltarle. -¿Cómo sabes el nombre de Jayden, si nunca te lo hemos dicho?- Cofee lo miró dolorida.

-Para esto, Droy, ¿Qué intentas ganar con esto?- Declaró Lucy, muy asustada.

-Dos- Prosiguió. -¿Cómo sabes que Natsu tiene piedra lacrimal? Nunca te lo hemos dicho- Lucy miraba la escena atónita, pero ciertamente, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Tercero- Añadió. –Quizás me equivocaba en alguna de éstas dos, porqué incumbe a otras personas, pero como explicas…- Dijo Droy, con su mirada totalmente ensombrecida.

-¿…Que sepas mi nombre?- Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca y Cofee sonrió maléficamente.

-Me has pillado- Acabó.

**CONTINUARÁ…Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	10. Natsu y Jayden vs Black Destino

**¿Qué tal estamos, queridos lectores? ¡Aquí vuelvo con el décimo cap de mi fic! Espero que os guste y tal :D**

_**Nalugruvia:**_** Bueno, pues aquí te dejo la pelea de Natsu, Jay y Black y LO QUE PASA DESPUES. Gracias de nuevo por la Review y por seguir mi fic :D**

-¿Cofee-san?- Lucy la miraba con los ojos muy abierto ¿Los había traicionado?

-Gracias a vosotros ahora soy rica. Solo os tienen que atrapar a los cuatro y el trato se cumplirá- Sonrió la chica de pelo marrón. Droy miró hacia arriba, pero sin girar la cabeza.

-Mierda- El chico tubo que soltar a la chica, puesto que el techo se rompió y apareció un hombre con una cabellera morada que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, una túnica blanca aguntada por un cinturón negro, que ondeaba al viento. Su mirada era lúgubre y tenebrosa. En cierto modo se parecía a Droy.

-Buen trabajo, Cofee-sempai- Sonrió el hombre. Droy apretó el puño, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había cogido a Lucy e intentaba escapar, pero de nuevo el techo se rompió y apareció una chica albina, vestida con una camisa escotada blanco y unos shorts tejanos. Su cabellera era rubia y ella tenía unos atractivos ojos azules.

-Dejádme adivinar- Dijo Droy, con la mirada entre las sombras. –Sois los _Satsujin_ que quedan- Lucy miró a sus dos rivales. Seguramente eran ellos.

-Soy Violet, y ella es White. Os tenemos atrapados en nuestra telaraña. Sois como moscas- Lucy, horrirazda, pensó que tenía razón. Todo había sido una trampa. Era obvio que los habían pillado. No podrían con dos _Satsujin _a la vez.

_Mientras, Jayden y Natsu vs. Black…_

**OST: **_**Bleach – On the precipice of defeat**_** (Ponedla en YouTube)**

-No creía que fuerais tan valientes, mocosos- Dijo el hombre, mirandolos a los dos con un rostro mórbido y oscuro, como su propio nombre indicaba.

-Pero vuestra valentía os matará- Añadió.

-Jayden. Demostremos a éste imbécil quien ganará- Sonrió Natsu, activando el aura verde en su brazo derecho.

-Está claro quien saldrá victorioso, ¿verdad?- Añadió Jayden. Black Sonrió.

-Os mataré y después me haré un abrigo con vuestras pieles-

-Deja de hablar, y intenta dañarnos…- Sonrió Natsu. Los dos ensombrecieron sus rostros.

-Si puedes…- Aclaró Jayden, con un rostro decidido y atroz.

-Os arrepentiréis de haber dicho eso. Os lo aseguro- En un instante, Black había llegado hasta donde Jayden y Natsu se encontraban.

-NATSU- Gritó Jayden. Con una mirada, Natsu ya sabía lo que Jayden quería hacer, y sonrió.

-Estás como una puta cabra. Eso te puede llegar a matar- Jayden asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo espero que sepas lo que pasará si se descontrola- Natsu asintió, de nuevo.

-Házlo- En ese mismo momento, Jayden sacó una pequeña bolsita de su bolsillo derecho , y extrajo de ella una pequeña bolita negra. Posteriormente, se la introdujo en la boca, masticó y se la tragó.

-Transformación: Activada- Dijo Jayden, con una sonrisa que demarcaba pura confianza en sí mismo.

-Maldito mocoso, ¿crees que con una tontería de esa calibre puedes derrotarme?- Jayden asintió, enfureciendo totalemmnte a un descontrolado Black que rodeó todo su cuerpo de una nube negra, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Una niebla oscura rodeó el ambiente.

-Eso no servirá de nada con la _transformación_- La nube, de repente , se materializó, y Black salió disparacó, consiguiendo acertar en la cabeza de Jayden, haciendo un boquete enorme a los pies del chico.

-Sayonara, idiota- Sonrió Black. Jayden levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Natsu, magullado, sonrió de nuevo. "Este es el verdadero poder de Jayden" pensó.

-Me haces cosquillas- Dijo Jayden. Acaso…¿NO HABÍA RECIBIDO UN SOLO RASGUÑO?

-Ahora comienza la verdadera batalla- Black, intentó saltar para alejarse de Jayden, pero no tubo tiempo, pues un inmenso pueñetazo le destrozó toda la mandíbula, estrellándolo contra el suelo, con una fuerza tremenda, dejándolo completamente fuera de combate.

**Fin OST:** _**Bleach – On the precipice of defeat**_

-Increíble, Jayden. Pero sigo siendo más fuerte que tú. Además, los efectos de la _transformación_ no duran mucho, y tienen efectos secunadrios _durante dos o tres horas_- Sonrió Natsu, vacilonámente.

-Calla. Aún tengo los efectos. Aún puedo matarte aquí mismo, idiota- Sonrió Jayden, retando a Natsu con la mirada de nuevo.

-y pensar que unos mocosos deplorables como vostros…soy un _Satsujin_…Que vergüenza- Decía Black, con un hillo de voz. Jayden, le pisó al cara.

-¿Tengo que rematarte, payaso?- Sonreía Jayden, victorioso.

-Da igual si me derrotáis. Mis compañeros ya están apresando a los otros dos que van con vosotros. Y cuando los atrapen, irán a por vosotros. La voluntad de _Okami-sama_ será cumplida. Vuestro destino está sellado- Sonreía maléficamente Black, agarrando de la pierna a Jayden para que no lo pisara más.

-Además, ahora que los sabéis, iréis a salvarlos, y contra dos _Satsujin _a la vez no, seréis capaces de salir vivos de allí- Añadió.

Jayden y Natsu se elvantaron, sonrientes y con la mirada ensombrecida. Y se alejaron de allí poco a poco, dándo pasos firmes y concisos.

**OST: **_**Code Lyoko – Opening 1 (Instrumental)**_** (Ponedla en YouTube)**

-Y quien ha dicho que fuerámos a salvarlos?- Sonrieron los dos, dejándo anonadado a Black.

-Entiendo, no os importan nada. Los vais a dejar morir- Jayden corrió hacia él, y volvió a golpearlo fuertemente, dejándolo aún más derrotado.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- Amenazó el chico rubio.

-Claro que nos importan, pero ellos saben cuidarse por si solos- Dijo Natsu, dándose la vuelta.

-Aunque nuestro destino esté sellado…- Dijo Natsu, de espaldas. Jayden empezó a seguirlo, sonriendo.

-Encontraremos la llave para abrirlo- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Y esperaremos a Lucy y Droy a la salida de la aldea. Pase lo que pase, sabemos que vendrán. Ellos son lentos, pero muy capaces. No los abandonaremos, pero tampoco harmeos que se sientan inútiles- Sonrieron.

**CONTINUARÁ…Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	11. Pelea de titanes Tori-sama vs Okami-sama

"_**Capitulo 11: Aquel Infierno Verde"**_

_**Nalugruvia:**_** Siento la largada del cap anterior, intentaré hacer éste más extenso. Una vez más, gracias de todo corazón por seguir mi fic :D**

Black los miró a ambos, enfadado y arrugando su ceño, y finalmente calló desmallado. Natsu y Jayden iban caminando hasta la puerta de salida de la aldea.

-¿Estás seguro de que te están bien?- Preguntó Jayden.

-Natsu, no me seas llorica. Es obvio que ellos no morirán tan fácilmente. Estamos justos en este infierno verde, pero cada uno debe enfrentarse a sus propios demonios- Sonrió superiormente, Jayden, quien pronto perdería los efectos de su monstruosa _transformación_.

-Por cierto hacía mucho que no la usabas. ¿Pero alguna vez has pasado a la _transformación de nivel 2_?- Jayden asintió.

-Una vez- admitió.

-¿Y…a la de _tercer nivel_?- Jayden lo miró serio y co un semblante oscuro.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil sobrevivir a la _píldora de nivel 3_?- Natsu sonrió bobamente y negó.

-Supongo que será imposible para el cuerpo de un chico tan joven. Perdón por preguntar algo tan estúpido- La cara de Natsu se ensombreció, y Jayden no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Aún desconocía la razón, pero ver a Natsu siendo pisoteado por él le llenaba. Esa sensación empezaba a inundarle otra vez. Tenía que pararla.

-Venga, no te pongas así, idiota. No hace falta que llores- Le dijo Jayden, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombres del chico pelirosa.

-Yo nunca lloro, y lo sabes- Aclaró Natsu, sonriéndole a Jayden, mientras llegaban a la entrada.

_Mientras, Droy y Lucy estaban enfrente de Cofee-san, White y Violet… _

-¿Que vamos a hacer, Droy?- Le preguntó Lucy asustada. Droy la miró, sin cambiar su expresión.

-Vamos a escapar de ellos. Ven, abrázate a mí- Droy le señaló a Lucy su pecho, y la chica se sonrojó.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños haría eso, ¡pervertido!- Gritó la rubia (contad que vestía con un vestido hecho de hojas, cosa que hacía de Lucy una figura mucho más erótica, y cualquiera podría pensar que Droy quiere aprovecharse de la situación).

-Como quieras- Añadió Droy. Lucy sonrió.

-Además, yo puedo correr más rápido que tú. Soy una guerrera de la _aldea Nyzar_- Droy la miró, y aunque su expresión facial seguía inmóvil, su sorpresa era palpable. ¿Lucy sabía luchar?

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo puedes conocer las _artes invisibles_?- Sonrió Lucy, mirando al misterioso chico.

-Mi madre me las enseñó- Aclaró. Lucy se sorprendió.

-Las artes invisibles son un tipo de arte marcial que te permite luchar sin que tus golpes sean vistos. Además permite al usuario provocar ataque mentales al contrario (lo que Droy izo con _Yellow_). Lo que me parece raro es que es una habilidad de origen Vietnamita (por lo tanto, en el bosque hay repartidos usuarios de _artes invisibles_). Me parece extraño que la tengas- Droy se giró y dio un puñetazo al aire, destrozando una de las paredes, dejando totalmente sorprendidos a los _Satsujin_ allí presentes.

-Mi madre era vietnamita- Soltó Droy. Después salió disparado por el hueco que él mismo había creado, seguido de una alterada Lucy. ¿_Vietnamita_? ¿De verdad? ¿_Era_? ¿Había muerto? Los _Satsujin _los siguieron.

Tras estar un buen rato huyendo, por fin divisaron a Natsu y Droy.

-¡NATSU! ¡JAY-CHAN! ¡CORRED! ¡NOS PERSIGUEN!- En cuanto oyeron eso, se pusieron a correr. Pero de repente. Cuatro figuras les hicieron parar, antes de completar su huída. Estaban atrapados.

**BSO: _Fate/Stay Night_ _- __Tenchi Hou Take _(Ponedla en YouTube)**

-¿A dónde creéis que vais?- Preguntó una de las figuras. Natsu apretó los dientes.

_-Tori-sama…- _Dijo Lucy, con tono triste.

-Que significa esto, Lucy, ¿porqué has abandonado el buen bando? ¿Por qué me obligas a venir y darte castigo, para poderte redimir por lo que has hecho?- Lucy lo miraba con la mirada ensombrecida. Se veía tan débil.

-Malditos, ¿Cómo osáis intentar escapar del poder de los _Satsujin_ de Cristalia?- Jayden esbozó una pícara sonrisa. Su mente ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

-_Cristalia_. No os metáis en esto. Esto es entre ellos y _Nyzar_. Dejaros de tonterías- Soltó _Tori-sama_, muy serio.

-¿Acaso piensas que vamos a desobedecer a _Okami-sama_?- Dijo Violet. –nunca-

-¿Acaso pensáis que os iréis de rositas si entorpecéis mi lucha contra estos mocosos repugnantes?- Preguntó el líder de Nyzar. Los dos Satsujin de Cristalia volvieron a sonreír.

-¿Y que va ha hacernos un viejo como tú?- Sonrieron. El rostro de Tori-sama se ensombreció y una demoníaca sonrisa apareció en su boca. Levantó la mano y la apretó con fuerza, en ése momento la cabeza de _White_ fue estrujada, y él empezó a controlar su mano, utilizando y dando a entender que su dominio de las artes invisibles era masivo.

-Sabéis. Mi corazón tiene un cierto límite de sangre caliente, cuando la sangre se vuelve fría…me gusta apretar las cabezas de las chicas bonitas como esta hasta dejarlas totalmente desfigurada. Ver como explota en muchos trozos, dejando tiras sanguinolentas de carne colgando de sus lamentables cuellos también es interesante- Aclaró _Tori-sama_. Violet veía como su compañera era totalmente masacrada sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. ¿Quién era ese tío?

-¡TORI-SAMA!- La voz potente de otro hombre se hizo presente.

-¿Acaso estoy viendo como rompe el trato con _Cristalia_, honorable líder de _Nyzar_?- Un hombre con un abrigo peludo de color gris, con el pelo recogido en dos largas melenas llenas de pelo blanco y con ojos marrones, recriminó al intocable _Tori-sama_.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿y que sí lo hago?...- Dijo _Tori-sama_. –_Okami sama_, líder de _Cristalia_- Añadió, haciendo referencia a que el hombre que tenía enfrente era nada más y nada menos que el líder de _Cristalia_.

-Pues que tendré que encargarme de usted. Además, esos mocosos han manchado el nombre de_ Cristalia_. ¿Quién es usted para decir a mi aldea lo que tiene que hacer?- Soltó _Okami-sama_.

-_Okami-sama_, nos conocemos, y sé que esto no lo hace por la aldea- Sonrió _Tori-sama_, sacando de quicio a _Okami-sama._

-En ese caso, veo que quiere provocar una guerra. Que empiece la función. Tengamos una pelea a muerte, usted contra mí. Aquí y ahora- Respondió _Okami-sama_.

Los dos se miraron furtivamente, algo increíble estaba por ocurrir, la batalla _Okami-sama vs Tori-sama_.

**BSO: **_**Fate/Zero – Let the stars fall down**_** (Ponedla en YouTube)**

_Okami-sama_ se colocó los dedos en forma de círculo, uno encima de otro, superpuestos a la boca, y activó sus poderes de la piedra lacrimal.

-_Aullido mortal_- Una gran explosión sonora se abrió paso hasta _Tori-sama_, el cual movió la mano hacia un lado, sonriendo, y desviando el aullido hacia un lado, destrozando el muro de la aldea por completo. Esos dos hombres eran monstruos.

-No está mal, pero debe usar ataques más fuertes para dañarme. Ya sabe- Tori-sama, levantó las manos y movió sus dedos, creando una combinación extraña, y quedándose completamente inmóvil.

-Una técnica con las _artes invisibles_ realmente envidiable. Es capaz de crear ilusiones, pero…- El líder de Cristalia, paró el puño de Tori-sama, el cual había aparecido de la nada, formando un impulso ascendente, que izo volar a Tori-sama. Una vez en el aire, formó dos uves con sus dedos, y sopló entre sus dedos (ya en forma de "V").

-_Huracán mortal_- El soplido se amplificó de tal manera, que el aire vibró y el suelo se resquebrajó.

-_Aullido mortal_- Con forma de círculo, volvió a crear la explosión sonora. Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, levantando una onda de choque, que mandó a volar medio muro, a nuestros héroes, a los _Satsujin_ y a diez casas que había alrededor del campo de batalla.

-Como era de esperar. Tu _piedra lacrimal del aire_ es una fuera de serie- Sonrió _Okami-sama. _

-Tú _piedra lacrimal del sonido_ tampoco se queda atrás- Le devolvió _Tori-sama._

La pelea de dos titanes, de dos monstruos, de dos gigantes, a comenzado, y…

**CONTINAURÁ…Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	12. La liberación del Mystra Muerte súbita

**Aquí estoy con mi cap número 12 de éste fic, que me está encantando hacer :D**

_**Miyuki331: **_**Soy de España, y me alegro de que te guste. Aquí tienes la conti :D**

_**PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES SOBRE EL FIC: **_

**¿Acaso lo que vi en el capitulo anterior, cuando Jayden anima a Natsu, poniéndole un brazo en el hombro, es un momento Yaoi **_**Natsu x Jayden**_**? **

Realmente no lo tenía pensado así. Pero la mente de cada uno lo interpreta como quiere. Y como mi mente está totalmente nublada a veces, yo mismo lo interpreto de esta forma. En fin…si esto fuera un Anime…ya habría nacido un nuevo _Crack pairing_.

"**Capitulo 12: Aquel infierno verde"**

-Hora de irse- Susurró Droy. Y entonces aprovecharon para huir de la aldea, ya que los _Satsujin _estaban consternados por la potencia de la batalla, y los líderes estaban peleando.

-¿No crees que es hora de acabar esto? Nuestros invitados están huyendo- Aclaró Tori-sama. Okami-sama sonrió vacilonamente.

-Cuando uno de los dos sea derrotado, entonces iremos tras ellos. ¿O es que tienes miedo de mí?- Tori-sama le izo una señal a sus _Satsujin_. –Matadlos. Es una orden- Soltó. Acto seguido, los tres guerreros salieron disparados en dirección a nuestros héroes.

-Que remedio- Aclaró Okami-sama. –Matadlos a todos. Los _Satsujin de_ _Nyzar _incluidos- Añadió. Y como una flecha, salieron disparados detrás de todos.

**BSO: **_**Magi - Enfin apparu!**_** (Ponedla en YouTube)**

-Vaya. Parece que te atreves a seguir con esto. Estás buscando guerra. Y te aseguro que la tendrás…- Aclaró _Tori-sama_, acumulando una aura trasparente, que formaba un tremendo huracán a su alrededor, haciendo ondear su pelo gris. Sus ojos se tornaron azules y apretó con fuerza los puños, formando una explosión de aire.

-¿Te pones serio? Interesante…- _Okami-sama_ también activó sus poderes, y una aura color blanco se desató a su alrededor, prendiéndole los ojos en un tono rojizo que haría tragar saliva al más valiente.

De sopetón, una gran explosión estalló, y rápidos como la luz, chocaron los dos, formando una ola de poder que resquebrajó el espacio-tiempo, formando unas rajas azules en el aire, seguidas de una gran onda de choque que volvió a hacer temblar al mismo suelo. Los dos, con sus rostros ensombrecidos seguían de pié, sin apenas un rasguño.

_Mientras; Natsu, Lucy, Droy y Jayden…_

-Parece que tenemos visita- Dijo Jayden. Lucy lo miró asustada.

-Suerte que te tenemos aquí, Jay-chan. Eso me hace sentirme protegida- Sonrió Lucy, sonrojándose levemente.

-Te olvidas de mí…- Lucy miró al emisor de ese mensaje, Natsu, y se rió sarcásticamente.

-El héroe aquí es Jay-chan, tu eres del montón- Esas palabras dejaron a Natsu muy tocado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de que había recibido poderes y Jayden no? ¿Porqué seguía siempre tres o cuatro pasos por detrás suyo? ¿Por qué Lucy era tan atenta con él? No podía evitarlo…sentía unos _celos tremendos_ cada vez que Lucy le sonreía a Jayden.

-Dejad de discutir. Los _Satsujin_ nos siguen, pero tengo una idea- Aclaró Droy, con su característica seriedad. En ese momento, Droy, giró cambiado la ruta de la huida y volvió a entrar a la aldea.

Finalmente llegaron a unas puertas gigantes de metal a las afueras de la ciudad, y paró a todo el grupo. Los _Satsujin_ no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Os habéis cansado?- Sonrió _Leaf_. –Que hombres más débiles, tienen que seguir por la damisela del grupo, pero no pueden y tienen que parar. Penoso- Añadió. _Sand_ puso una mano en el hombro de _Leaf_, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tú sabes que yo te protegeré, _Leaf_. No puedo permitir que te manches las manos. Yo seré tu escudo, seré tu barrera. El increíble, heroico e inmaculado Sand será tu salvador. Después nos casaremos, y tendremos hijos. Y el proceso para tenerlos será tan…- Leaf le propinó un brutal golpe en la cabeza a Sand, y éste se hundió en el suelo.

-Deja de decir cosas tan pervertidas. Ya te he dicho que nunca me acostaré contigo. No hace falta que te hagas el héroe- Aclaró la voluptuosa y bella chica de pelo verde. Sand se levantaba dolido.

-De acuerdo, amor. No hacía falta que me pegaras. Aunque tus golpes son una fuente de placer para mí- Sonrió Sand. _Leaf_ volvió a levantar el puño.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a arrear?- Sand negó estrepitosamente.

-No quiero que me pegues, pero recuerda lo que siempre te digo. Pase lo que pase, te protegeré- Río el chico. _Leaf_ simplemente lo ignoró.

-Droy, no nos queda tiempo. ¿Qué idea tenías?- Los Satsujin seguían acercándose a ellos.

-Chicos, empezad a corred- Droy se giró y accionó una enorme palanca con ayuda de sus artes invisibles, que abrió las enormes puertas. Las caras de horror de los _Satsujin_ eran increíbles.

-Estás loco…¡HAS ABIERTO LAS PUERTAS DE LOS MYSTRA! ¡VAMOS A MORRI TODOS!- Gritó Violet. Lucy, Natsu y jayden miraron a Droy asustados y sorprendidos, pero éste, como podréis estar pensando, ni se inmutó.

Una enorme criatura salió de la puerta, y rugió fuertemente. ¡ERA UNO DE LOS MYSTRA! Exactamente era el Mystra de la selva, y buscaba con una enorme sonrisa en su deformada y terrible boca, encontrarse con al mirada de la poseedora de su corazón: _Leaf_. (Aunque _Leaf _es Satsujin de Nyzar, al tener una alianza con Cristalia, su Mystra se encontraba encerrado allí). Esta estaba paralizada, y las lágrimas empezaron a sucederse. Esa era su muerte.

El _Mystra _ alzaba su pierna imperial y la sombra de su enorme pié ya cubría a Leaf. Estaba totalmente paralizada. Y no moverse, cuando están a punto de aplastarte es peligroso. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo terrible, que le izo querer gritar de puro pavor.

**BSO: _Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun OST - Tetsukazu no Kanjou_ (Ponedla en YouTube)**

-¿Q-Q-Que haces?- Tartamudeó Leaf.

-¿Sand…?- El chico se había puesto delante suyo, con la mirada ensombrecida. Y el miró, sonriente y totalmente feliz.

-Te dije que siempre te protegería, ¿verdad?- Leaf no podía reaccionar ante eso. Sand le pegó una patada en el abdomen y salió volando, pero en el aire, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que pasara. No se perdonaría jamás que muriese por ella. Su compañero, Fire, también saltó a por él en un tinto desesperado por salvarlo.

-¡SAND!- Gritó Leaf, derramando lágrimas de puro dolor. Se sentía totalmente idiota, inútil y deplorable como amiga.

-Siempre te amaré, Leaf. Y recuerda que esto no es culpa tuya. Te espero…- Dijo él sonriendo reconfortantemente.

-En el cielo…- Añadió. _Leaf_ quiso sacarlo de allí, pero la enrome pierna del _Mystra _cayó sobre Sand y lo aplastó mortalmente, ante la traumatizada mirada de Leaf.

-No…esto…¡NO!- Gritó Leaf, desesperada. Fire empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-Mierda, Sand…-

-Sand…ha…- Dijo Leaf.

-Muerto…-

**CONTINUARÁ… Espero k os haya gustado Reviews pls bye!**


	13. La vida y la salud es frágil sufrimiento

**Aquel infierno verde: Chapter 13**

-Mierda, lo he matado…- Droy no podía asimilar que él mismo había liberado al Mystra, provocando la muerte de Sand, haciendo sufrir a sus compañeros. Se sentía igual que cuando su madre…era mejor no pensar en eso. Al fin y al cabo, eran enemigos. La piedad no era una opción.

-Parece que sí- Decía un Natsu totalmente sorprendido y con la mirada perdida en los llantos de Leaf y Fire. Lucy no paraba de llorar, ya que los sollozos de ambos enemigos, le destrozaban el corazón en mil pedazos. Jayden esbozó una sonrisa fría como el hielo.

-Uno menos- Dijo. Natsu apretó el puño, con la mirada ensombrecida. Acaso ese imbécil se creía que la muerte de alguien importante para ti era divertida. Lucy lo miró sorprendida, y entre sollozos habló.

-Pero Jay-chan, han muerto…los hemos matado…- Dijo Lucy.

-Al fin y al cabo…se lo merecían- Natsu explotó ante aquel comentario asqueroso del rubio, e intentó acertarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Lucy quedó sorprendida, y una onda de aire, izo que su cabello ondeara.

-¿Qué haces?- Suspiró Jayden, con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Estaban los dos en contacto, y Jayden volvió a sentir ese impulso asesino salido de la nada. Pero esta vez le gustó sentirlo, se sintió poderoso e importante, así que su sonrisa se tornó aún más malévola.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de tus compañeros? ¿De tu mejor amiga, Dafne? ¿Acaso no te dolió que murieran? No digo que no los matemos, pero aunque sean nuestros enemigos, se merecen cierto respeto ¿No crees?- Jayden, soltó el puño de Natsu y dejo salir un "tsk" de entre sus labios.

Droy les izo una señal, y todos se fueron corriendo de allí. El _Mystra_ estaba muy cerca. Los _Satsujin de Nyzar_ estaban acabados. Pero hasta que no matara a _Leaf_, no atacaría a nadie más (mató a Sand, porqué los Mystra tienen muy pocos reflejos). Corrieron tanto como pudieron, pero una figura oscura que se divisaba entre el polvo levantado por las pisadas del Mystra les paró en seco. Era… ¡_Tori-sama_! Parece que había derrotado a _Okami-sama_, y se alzaba imperial, con una sonrisa ante la salida de la aldea.

-Lucy…querida…vuelve conmigo…te lo digo una vez más…- Aclaró _Tori-sama_. Formando un remolino a su alrededor, y con sus ojos depravados y su sonrisa destructora posados en el rostro horrorizado de Lucy. ¿_Tori-sama_ contra ellos? Estaban muertos…

-_Tori-sama_…espere…yo…- Natsu, sonriendo, posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Lucy y formó un remolino de hojas a su alrededor. Lucy lo miró, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas ¿La estaba protegiendo?

-No des más explicaciones, Lucy, ¿vas a seguir toda tu vida a una persona que te quiere ver muerta?- La rubia sonrió ante el comentario de Natsu. Decidida y sin miedo alguno, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien- Aclaró el chico, acariciando su pelo. Los dos (Natsu y _Tori-sama_) cargaron todas sus energías, y salieron disparados. Pero…entonces…una figura de baja estatura se interpuso y los paró a los dos con una sola mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, traidor?- Dijo Tori-sama, con la mirada ensombrecida. El chico lo miró sonriente.

-_Tori-sama_, yo no soy un traidor, _Nyzar_ se nos quedaba pequeña a mí y a _Ghao-sensei_- Aclaró Hiro-kun, después despareció y dos figuras se divisaron, caminando hacía el campo de batalla. Sus rostros, finalmente, fueron revelados, eran _Ghao-sensei y Hiro-kun_.

-Que pena, _Tori-sama_, te gana hasta éste renacuajo- Sonrió Ghao, acariciando cariñosamente el pelo de Hiro, haciéndole enrabiar en cierta medida.

-Yo soy fuerte, _sensei_, no me tome por débil- Ghao lo miró con una medio sonrisa y asintió, haciendo que todo volviera a su cauce.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo _Tori-sama_, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo avisarte de que mi estrategia ha funcionado. Finalmente, _Leaf_ morirá, y yo obtendré el poder de la piedra lacrimal de la selva. Seré el hombre más poderoso encima de la Tierra, y no podrás impedirlo. Ahora me voy a conseguirlo. _Hiro-kun_, mantenlo a ralla, pronto la profecía se cumplirá, y dominaremos el mundo- Rió _Ghao_, yéndose de allí.

-Espera…NO PEMRITIRÉ QUE HAGAS ESO- Lucy salió corriendo hacia _Ghao-sensei_, pero éste seguía andando y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Natsu, llegó la hora- Dijo Jayden, sacando otra _píldora de transformación_.

-La hora de usar la píldora de nivel 2- Después de eso, cogió y masticó otra bolita marrón.

_Ghao_ se giró y gritó dos palabras: ¡VIRUS, EXTIÉNDETE!

**BSO: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni – Dear You (Ponedla en YouTube)**

Una gran punzada destructora cambió el rostro de Jayden, formando una expresión demoníaca y enferma.

-Muere- Jayden había volado como el viento hasta Lucy, al cual asustada, miraba el rostro de Jayden, totalmente sonriente y con esos ojos que segregaban pura locura.

-Jay-kun…- El puño de Jayden se levantó en el aire, lo apretó y con un último "crush" de sus huesos, procedió a estrellarlo contra el frágil cuerpo de la chica rubia.

-Jay-kun… ¿Qué haces?- Los ojos de Lucy se cerraron al instante pero no sintió ningún dolor solo se calló al suelo, y sintió algo caerse encima suyo, ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al levantarse? Ver a un Natsu destrozado encima de ella.

-¡NATSU!- Le gritó (para que se apartara), más lágrimas empezaron a brotar cuando vio el tremendo agujero que cruzaba de un lado al otro del cuerpo del chico. Sus ojos completamente traumatizados, empezaron a temblar, junto a todo su cuerpo. Natsu…estaba muerto… había muerto por protegerla de un puñetazo mortal de… ¡JAYDEN!

-Y esto, Lucy-sempai, es lo que pasa cuando eres débil, y tienen que salvarte. Siempre has sido un estorbo, y siempre lo serás. Ése chico ha muerto porque eres un maldito estorbo- La chica lloró aún más ante el comentario de Ghao, que reía sin consuelo, formando una perturbadora canción para sus oídos.

CONTINAURÁ…

**Espero que os haya gustado, y perdón por el retraso…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	14. ¡Kasai-sensei entra en acción! ¿D vs J?

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy haciendo otro fic paralelo a éste, y está teniendo una respuesta increíble. Aún así, esta historia, me encanta y no la voy a dejar. **

_**Nalugruvia:**_** Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Aún le queda mucho al fic, y espero que lo sigas disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo :D**

Jayden tenía todo el rostro ensombrecido y todo su cuerpo ardía en adrenalina. Se sentía el más poderoso. Una sonrisa satánica se hizo presente en sus labios, y se lamió los labios ante la escena. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de sangre.

-Esto…no puede estar pasando…- Lucy negaba con la cabeza, pero entonces Jayden asintió. Ghao-sensei giró los ojos extrañado un momento. Por alguna razón creía estar escuchando algo en los árboles. Algo parecía estar acechando en las copas de éstos, y una gran presencia empezó a hacerse presente en su cuerpo.

-El virus se ha extendido, pero parece que hay alguien que sigue queriendo fiesta- Ghao le tocó el hombro a su alumno y miró a los árboles.

-¿También lo sientes verdad, _Hiro-kun_?- El chico sonrío con ansias de muerte.

-Si, _Ghao-sensei_, es la fuerza más espectacular que he sentido, junto con la suya- Ghao se sentó en el suelo, y transformó una mano en piedra.

-Veamos que tal se le da el combate usando artes invisibles- Ghao, con medio rostro oscurecido, movió la mano, simulando un corte horizontal, y cientos de árboles empezaron a caer, debido a ese movimiento.

-Increíble, _Ghao-sensei_, sea quien sea, ha esquivado tú ataque- Admiró Hiro-kun, apretando los puños, soltando adrenalina. Le encantaban los retos.

-¡SAL DE DÓNDE ESTÉS Y TENGAMOS UNA PELEA LIMPIA!- Gritó Ghao. De repente, en un movimiento rápido, que ni siquiera Hiro llegó a ver, alguien intentó asestarle una patada en la cara a Ghao, peor éste consiguió bloquearlo a duras penas, y ahora forcejeaban.

-He oído hablar de ti, _Gran Guerrero Kasai-sama_- Dijo Ghao, sin quitar esa media sonrisa de su boca. Encima de él se encontraba con la pierna estirada, un hombre de mediana edad (aproximadamente 45-50 años) que vestía con una túnica negra que le tapaba hasta la boca, y que llevaba un extraño símbolo dibujado en ella. Tenía el pelo morado y dos grandes cabelleras el caían por los lados, y recogido con una cinta roja tenía su flequillo. Pero, sin dudarlo medio segundo, su facción corporal más destacable era su frente parcialmente cúbica.

-Y yo de usted, _Ghao-sama_, el despiadado exlíder de Nyzar- Ghao se hecho para atrás, en una onda de aire que dejó a ambos a una distancia considerable y con sus ropas ondeando al son del viento que avecinaba una tormenta.

-He venido a por guerreros para nuestra causa. Sabes que _Silver _está en plena guerra con los opresores vietnamitas, y necesitamos peleadores- Aclaró _Kasai-sama_, con la mirada ensombrecida. Suplicar ayuda no es muy divertido, que se diga.

-¿Y quieres que yo me una a _Silver_? Si me pagas bien podríamos estudiarlo…- Kasai negó con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso piensas que voy a contratar a un indígena que se vendió al ejército Vietnamita? Nunca caería tan bajo. Los quiero…- Kasai, con una sonrisa, sacó un recipiente de cristal y se lo tiró a Lucy. -Que el muerto lo tomé, son polvos curativos triturados y mezclados con agua, lo revivirá. Es el único que le queda a nuestra aldea- Lucy levantó el rostro pálido de Natsu y le hizo beber la poción. Para sorpresa de todos, el chico empezó a levantarse con ayuda de Lucy y, aún dolorido, se fijó en Jayden.

-Ese chico ha sido infectado por "el virus", ahora es un títere en manos de _Ghao-sama. _No puedo salvarlo- Lucy abrió mucho los ojos. Jayden se les estaba acercando peligrosamente, pero Natsu activó sus poderes, apretando los dientes y poniéndose de Lucy, protegiéndola.

-Huid- Dijo Droy, mientras se paraba enfrente de ambos. Kasai sonrió. "_Un chico interesante_" pensó. Jayden pegó un enorme puñetazo en el suelo, resquebrajándolo.

-Droy…- Murmuró Natsu. Droy les hizo una señal para que se fueran.

-_Ghao-sama_, ya les has hecho bastante daño. Déjalos en paz, a partir de ahora estarán bajo la protección de_ Silver_. Si le tocas, _Kuma-sama_, y los _Satsujin_ de Silver, yo, Aisu, Mori y Kaze; vendrán a por ti- Aclaró Kasai-sama. Ghao sonrió burlonamente.

-Realmente espectacular, esos guerreros son locos sanguinarios. Y mejor no hablar de Kuma-sama, es… ¿mil veces más fuerte que yo? Quizás más… Pero una cosa te digo…- El rostro de Kasai se ensombreció ante la respuesta de su enemigo.

-Yo haré lo que me venga en gana- Kasai rodeó su puño de magma ardiente, y pegó un enorme puñetazo en el suelo, formando una grieta volcánica que formaba vapor, más Ghao lo esquivó con facilidad, y intentó asestarle una patada voladora en el abdomen, más Kasai la esquivó y logró apoyarse en su espalda mientras estaba en el aire, y quedar en una posición privilegiada para acabar con él.

-Soplido del dragón- Sacó tres dedos de su mano los puso en su boca (simulando la forma de un dragón) y empezó a lanzar fuego por la boca. Ghao sonrió, y creó un escudo invisible, haciendo que todo el fuego pasara por sus lados, sin ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

-Realmente increíble, Kasai, una técnica digna de ti- Sonrió _Ghao_. –Pero ya me he cansado- Ahí fue cuando formó un círculo con sus dedos y sopló formando una ráfaga de aire de una potencia monstruosa. –Cañón Invisible-.

-Mierda- Kasai formó otra vez esa posición. –Soplido del dragón- Los dos ataques chocaron en el aire, creando una mega explosión que destruyó todo el campo de batalla.

_Mientras, Jayden vs Droy…_

-Pero, Droy, te matará- Dijo Natsu.

-¡Marcharos de una vez!- Acabó. Natsu sonrió y agarró a Lucy del brazo, huyendo.

Droy miró a Jayden, el cual estaba sonriente, y en aquel bosque, y con los árboles como testigos, su memorable batalla comenzó.

Algo épico está por suceder, la batalla Droy vs Jayden…

**CONTINUARÁ…Sé que os he dejado con ganas. ****Perdón:D Reviews pls bye!**


	15. Sensei, gracias Nuevo hogar, Silver

_**Aquel infierno verde: Capitulo 15**_

_**NALUGRUVIA:**_** La banda sonora! Se me ha olvidado…bueno…da igual, en este cap habrá :D Que lo disfrutes y gracias por leerme :)**

-Natsu, ¿es que eres idiota o algo? Jay-chan está fuera de control, lo matará…- Soltó Lucy, con el rostro ensombrecido. El virus se había apoderado de su amado Jayden, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba condenado a servir a _Ghao-sensei_ el resto de su vida.

-Lucy, tranquila, lo salvaremos. En cuanto a Droy. Él es fuerte, no se dejará matar por Jayden, te lo aseguro- Sonrió Natsu, palabras que, en cierto modo, tranquilizaron a Lucy.

_Mientras, la batalla de Droy y Jayden estaba por comenzar…_

- Sabes que yo no suelo hablar demasiado…- Aclaró Droy, quitándose sus gafas y dejando ver de nuevo esos perturbadores ojos. –Pero esta vez solo te diré que no dejaré que dañes a nadie más. Si hace falta te mataré…pero de lo que no hace falta que tengas ninguna duda es que voy completamente en serio. La compasión no está entre mis opciones- Jayden sonrió tenebrosamente ante la amenaza de Droy.

-Deja de hablar, y actúa- Aclaró Jayden. Droy levantó su mirada, fría como el hierro, y fría como el hielo, y los dos salieron disparados para encontrarse en un forcejeo que parecía no acabar. Aunque Droy era muy habilidoso con las _artes invisibles_, cabe recalcar lo poderoso que era Jayden ahora que tenía la rabia del _virus_, más su _transformación de nivel dos_. Era una lucha de gigantes, de bárbaros.

-Hora de acabar con esto- Droy miró fijamente a su rival, y lo paralizó en el aire, suprimiéndole la gravedad. –Estás perdido, amigo Jayden- Aclaró él. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba, aún estando en una situación tan crítica como aquella, ¿por qué no se borraba su maldita y satánica sonrisa de sus labios?

-¿A que esperas? ¿Acaso la compasión no estaba entre tus opciones?-Sonrió el chico rubio, el cual era ahora mismo la viva imagen del demonio más cruel sobre la faz del universo.

Droy se tronó los nudillos, y con la mirada totalmente fija en el estómago de Jayden, el asestó un brutal puñetazo, consiguiendo que los ojos del chico quedaran en blanco por un momento, y que un enorme chorro de sangre corriese desde sus labios.

-Nada mal- Sonreía Jayden, chupándose los labios (y la sangre), mientras se levantaba como si nada. ¿Acaso no había recibido el dolor? ¿Acaso su transformación de _segundo nivel _era tan poderosa como para que un puñetazo impregnado de energía invisible no le causara dolor? –Pero no es suficiente…Ya veo que la historia se repite…eso fue lo que le dijiste a tú papá justo antes de que matara a tu mamá…esa frase… ¿Cómo era?...a sí…- Una sonrisa maniática apreció en la cara de Jayden, y todo el rostro de Droy se ensombreció, demostrando un dolor inexplicable.

-La compasión no está entre mis opciones…- Droy explotó en una gran detonación de energía invisible, que le hacía ondear su pelo negro en varias direcciones, y por primera vez, dejó ver su cuello, lleno de arañazos y moratones.

-¿Ves esto de aquí? Son los golpes que me dio ese cabrón al que llamaba padre antes de matar a mi madre, y antes de morir en mis manos…me da igual que me digas que fui un cobarde por no matarlo antes de que matase a mi madre…me da igual, porqué soy totalmente consciente de que lo fui…pero…no consentiré que manches la memoria de mi madre ¿entiendes?- Droy lanzó un puñetazo a la nada, golpe que Jayden consiguió esquivar a tiempo, y que destrozó toda una arboleda que había detrás del campo de batalla.

-Así es más divertido, ¿no crees?- Sonrió Jayden.

_Mientras, Kasai-sama vs. Ghao-sama…_

-Veo que sigues enfadado por los favores que les hice al ejército vietnamita- Sonrió Ghao, con su medio rostro.

-¿favores? _Silver_ está oprimida por tu culpa, tu mismo esclavizaste gentes del pueblo. Eres un tirano sin perdón…- _Ghao_ notó la expresión de Kasai, y sonrió. Esto podría ser muy divertido. Muy pero que muy divertido…

-Hagamos un trato. Yo dejaré que te lleves a la chica y a los otros dos y que los entrenes…mientras yo entrenaré a Jayden-kun y a Hiro-kun, y nos volveremos a ver otra vez cuando todos estemos listos para la batalla, está claro que ahora ahí un nivel demasiado desequilibrado, ¿no crees?- Kasai, intentó asestarle una patada, pero éste se movió tan rápido como al luz y agarró a Jayden y a Hiro.

-Nos volveremos a ver…- Sonrió, antes de desvanecerse en un remolino de hojas.

-Mierda. Se me a escapado- Se sentó en el suelo y miró a ese chico que estaba a una distancia marcada de él, el chico hizo lo propio.

-Mira por donde, ahora soy tu _sensei_- Sonrió Kasai-sensei. Droy lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta para seguir el camino hacia sus amigos, saliendo disparado a unas velocidades vertiginosas.

-Que pereza…Es tan lento que me dan ganas de caminar…- Kasai se sobresaltó por un movimiento sísmico y mirando hacia atrás, pudo ver al _Mystra_ de la selva a lo lejos, avanzando lentamente hacía ellos. Soltó un "tsk", y salió disparado a una velocidad digna de la luz, alcanzando a Droy, cogiéndolo y llegando en cuestión de milésimas a donde estaban Natsu y Lucy (en brazos de Natsu), frenó y sonrió.

-Me presento, soy Kasai, pero a partir de ahora… me vais a llamar…- Natsu, Lucy y Droy se miraron extrañados, pero era aceptar la "propuesta" de ese tío, o ese día dormirían a la intemperie escuchando las pisadas del _Mystra_ llegar hasta su posición, y sinceramente, no era algo que le agradase.

-_Kasai-sensei_-

_Kasai-sensei_ los dirigió hasta unas grandes puertas de madera (entrada de _Silver_, su nuevo hogar). Y miró a sus _alumnos_. Estaban muy deprimidos.

-Jay-chan…- suspiró Lucy. Kasai sonrió (para animarlos).

-Tranquilos, si queréis salvar a vuestro amigo, lo único que debéis hacer es convertiros en los mejores y más temidos guerreros de éste bosque. Incluso Ghao os tendrá miedo, ya lo veréis. Yo os ayudaré, así que todo saldrá bien. Yo confío en vosotros- Natsu asintió, sonriente. Por un momento, fue como si ese hombre fuese su verdadero maestro desde siempre.

-Espera Jayden…- Dijo Natsu.

-Voy a por ti…-

**CONTINAURÁ…Se que éste cap es muy corto, pero quiero cortar aquí, porqué hay un **_**Timeskip**_**, y será interesante ver la evolución de los personajes en capítulos distintos… Reviews pls bye!**


	16. Timeskip, El poder de Natsu

_**Aquel infierno verde: Chapter 16**_

**Antes de todo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre que me he ido de vacaciones, los exámenes finales y que mi tiempo libre (en el cual no solo escribo) ha sido reducido, no he tenido tiempo físico de hacer un cap. Perdonad :D**

_**Nalugruvia:**_** Te pido perdón de nuevo, esque se me va la cabeza (a veces me asusto de mi propia estupidez, en serio). Para compensarte hoy te prometo que tendrás BSO. PROMETIDO. Que disfrutes del cap. **

_3 años después de lo ocurrido…_

-¡Avisad a los Satsujin, joder! ¡Esto se nos va de las manos!- Gritaba un guerrero mientras corría entre explosiones junto a una de sus compañeras.

-¡_Ren-san_, por favor, se que estamos en una situación crítica pero céntrate!¡Los _Satsujin_ se fueron hace dos años a entrenar con sus respectivos maestros!¡Estamos solos en esto! ¡Nosotros también podemos luchar!- Le gritó la muchacha mientras seguía corriendo, esquivando lso ataques de sus rivales.

-Lo siento _Hana-sama_, es solo que sigo sin entender porqué esos "monstruos" deben entrenar- La chica sacudió la cabeza en un suspiro de resignación. En cierta manera; _Ren_, su compañero tenia razón. Los _Satsujin _de Silver eran fieros luchadores, ¿Porqué se arriesgaban a dejar a la aldea sola todos los días si su arduo entrenamiento era justo para proteger la aldea del ataque que ahora mismo estaba recibiendo. Siguen entrenando ahora mismo, pero no lograran nada si no se enfrentan a la amenaza.

-Bueno. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Hay que evitar que lleguen al palacete y maten a _Kuma-sama_, ahora que está enfermo- Los dos compañeros dejaron atrás los edificios que bloqueaban su visión y un enorme paisaje de la aldea siendo masacrada por el enorme ejercito Vietnamita opresor se hizo presente.

-¿Cuantos crees que son, _Ren-san_?- Pregunto al chica.

-Más de cien mil, probablemente- Respondió Ren, haciendo que Hana se estremeciera. ¿TANTOS?

-Vayamos a ayudar- Aclaró Hana, saltando des de el edificio. Ren sonrió, se frotó debajo de la nariz, y saltó dejando ondear su pelo rubio, y aterrizando en la cabeza de un soldado Vietnamita, matándolo al instante.

-No está mal- Soltó Hana, haciendo que al girar su cabello negro ondeáse, haciendo que brillara. Después le giñó un ojo.

-No es para tanto- Dijo Ren, ruborizándose fervientemente. ¿En que estaba pensando?, era su compañera de equipo, y su mejor amiga, no podía verla con los ojos con los que, por un momento, la había visto.

Un montón de enemigos rodearon a Hana y Ren, y ambos juntaron sus espaldas, y usando a Ren como soporte, Hana saltó y ando sobre la cara de los rivales( haciendo un círculo, pisando la cara de los soldados y soportada por Ren).

-Ya te sale mejor- Dijo Ren. Hana asintió, ruborizada levemente.

_Mientras, en los alrrededores boscosos de Silver… _

El bosque estaba en completa calma, hasta que, como una flecha, dos figuras rompieron la afonía del lugar, haciendo que algunas copas soltaran alguna que otra hoja.

-No falta mucho Natsu-kun…- Aclaró una de las figuras. El chico que iba delante, lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Estoy listo, _Kasai-sensei_, al fin y al cabo , durante un año, nos entrenaste juntos a mí, a Lucy y a Droy. No me extraña que te vayan a elegir líder de la aldea, ahora que _Kuma-sama_ no está muy bien de salud- A Kasai se le ensombreció la mirada. –Lo siento. Yo tampoco quiero que muera. Es como un padre para mí.- Añadió Natsu. No era buena idea hablar de la muerte de alguien tan querido en la aldea de Silver.

_Volviendo a Hana y Ren…_

-¡ALTO!- Gritó un soldado, para cuando Ren quiso darse cuenta, ya tenían cogida a Hana, y al amenzaban con un cuchillo. Ren abrió mucho los ojos, y levantó las manos al aire, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos.

-Tranquilo…si alguien tiene que morir, no tiene porqué ser ella…- Hana abrió los ojos de apr en par. ¿Estaba diciendoq ue era mejor que lo mataran a él?

-¡¿_REN-SAN_, QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?!- Gritó Hana, temblando de pies a cabeza. No quería perder a la única persona que de verdad le importaba. No ahora que lo encesitaba más que nunca. No ahora que sus padres la habían abandonado a su suerte.

-Hana-sama…sabes que no puedo dejarte morir…- Aclaró Ren, con los ojos humedecidos. Hana negó con la cabeza, e intentó zafarse del soldado.

-¿Acaso lo quieres?¿Estás enamorada de éste imbécil?- Dijo otro soldado, el cual cogió a Ren por sorpresa, inmovilizándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

-¿enamorada?...- Hana dedicó una larga pausa a esa reflexión, pero se dio cuenta de que el soldado que la cogía estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Ren.

-Ren-san…no…tu…no…- Ren intentaba moverse, pero el soldado lo tenía bien agarrado. Hana, por su parte, no pudo evitar liberar montones de lágrimas. Se sentía tan impotente, tan frustrada, tan inútil.

-Di adiós, chico- En una explosión de adrenalina, la chica consiguió liberarse justo cuando el soldado disparó, y lo desplazó lo justo como para que la bala no le acertara en la cabeza, sino en el pié. Un desgarrador gritó de Ren sonó por todo el campo de batalla. Pero estaba vivo.

-Mierda…- Hana miró al soldado, el cual lo apuntaba con la pistola, mientras otros dos la inmovilizaban en el suelo.

-Ahora si que vas a morir, maldita…- Ren iba a gritar por la vida de su amiga, pero entonces…

**BSO: Tonight Tonight Tonight - Beat Crusaders (Instrumental) (Escuchar mientras se lee)**

Una melena pelirrosa ondeó al viento, y entre un remolino de hojas, el soldado cayó al suelo. En su cuello se podía divisar un corte en forma de "X", del cual brotaba sangre carmesí. El brazo de Natsu estaba transformado en una hoja verde afilada y muy larga de la cual goteaba la sangre de su víctima, y con la cara ensombrecida y transformando de nuevo su brazo, sonrió.  
-¿maldita qué?- Preguntó Natsu al muerto, de forma irónica.  
-¡Natsu!¿QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ UN _SATSUJIN_?¿NO ESTABAIS DE ENTRENAMIENTO?- Natsu cruzó sus brazos, y con su túnica verde y blanca ondénado al viento dejo escapar una pequeña risilla.  
-Ya no. Sino observad allí- Concluyó el chico. De sopetón, estalló una gran explosión y algo o alguien partió en dos varios edificios situados en fila.  
-¡UN TANQUE VIETNAMITA, REN-SAN!- Gritó Hana, abrazándose a Ren, y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Natsu dejó ir una sonrisa pícara.  
-Veo que vuestra relación es cada vez más…estrecha…- Hana se separó sonrojada fervientemente de Ren, y negó.  
-Idiota…_Ren-san_ es mi mejor amigo…solo eso…- Dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado para que tanto Natsu como Ren, no notaran su enorme sonrojo.  
-Lo que vosotros digáis…pero a lo que iba…eso de allí no es un tanque…- Aclaró Natsu, ensombreciendo su mirada. -Es que los idiotas de Droy y Kaji están peleando de nuevo- Añadió.  
-Entonces esas explosiones atómicas y esos edificios que han sido cortados como si fueran papel son obra de…- Natsu asintió sonriendo.  
-Son obra de un humano. Concretamente, ellos dos son _Satsujin_ igual que yo- Aclaró el pelirrosa. –Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabíais- Añadió.

**CONTINAURÁ… Espero k os haya gustado y PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, ME SABE MAL , PERO…(LEER ARRIBA DEL TODO SI QUERÉIS SABER EL MOTIVO DE MI TARDANZA) _Reviews pls bye! (SÉ QUE HA SIDO CORTO, PERO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO, PERDONAD)_**


	17. La traición de Jayden-kun

_**Aquel infierno verde: Chapter 17**_

**Gracias por las Reviews, de nuevo. Me hacéis muy feliz. :D**

_Una semana después de la guerra contra el ejército Vietnamita…_

Ren se iba levantando lentamente, abriendo los ojos y observándo el ínfimo rayo de luz que sobresalía entre las persianas de su cuarto. Suspiró, irguiendo levemente su cuerpo,pero cuando se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se sobresaltó, pero sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hana-sama… ya es de día- Le dijo Ren a su compañera, abrazándola amorosamente y apartándole su pelo azulado de su bello rostro. Cabe recalcar que ambos estaban completamente desnudos en la misma cama. ¿Era obvio lo que había pasado, no?

-Ren-san…- Hana rodeó el cuello de su "compañero" y lo besó suavemnte. –Me encantan tus labios- Añadió, sonrojada por el contacto tan íntimo de sus bocas.

-Pues al final sí que nuestra relación se ha hecho más "estrecha"- Río Ren, acariciando el pelo de Hana, la cual reposaba sobre su pecho desnuda. En un acto reflejo miró el reloj y se levantó estrepitosamente, a vestirse.

-Lo siento, Hana-sama, creeme que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero Natsu, uno de los Satsujin, me reclamaba ayer- Sonrío Ren, provocando que Hana pusiera una mueca de fastidio. –Te prometo que después volveré. No te dejaré sola- Sonrío el chico, besándose de nuevo con Hana, para levantarse y irse, dejando a la chica desnuda en completa oscuridad.

_Mientras, en la sala de reunión de los Satsujin…_

Un hombre bajito y calvo presidía la reunión. Era un seor mayor, con una pequeña túnica negra y blanca. Éste hombre es _Kuma-sama_, el líder de Silver, y posiblemente uno de los líderes más fuertes de todo el bosque.

-En los últimos tiempos hemos aceptado entre los _Satsujin_ a cuatro guerreros muy capaces, con habilidades asombrosas. Esos guerreros son: _Natsu _"el dios del bosque", _Lucy_ "La diosa de las estrellas", _Droy_ "El dios de las tinieblas" y _Kaji _"el dios del rayo"; Sabéis que confío mucho en vosotros, por eso os debo informar de algo…- Aclaró _Kuma-sama_. Los Satsujin pusieron cara de atención. Pocas veces _Kuma-sama_ se ponía a dar discursos, y si lo hacía era porque era estrictamente necesario. El líder de la aldea puso abrió un pergamino encima de la mesa.

-Esto va sobretodo hacia Droy, Natsu y Lucy…- Aclaró él. En cuanto los tres Satsujin vieron el titular de la notícia, sus ceños se fruncieron al unísono, y una fría palabra salió de sus bocas.

-Jayden…-

-Parece ser que el segundo discípulo de Ghao-sensei ha destrozado por completo la aldea de Nyzar y al de Cristalia, y lo mçás fuerte, a irrumpido en una de las bases del ejército Vietnamita y se ha enfrentado a los guerreros más sanguianrios, saliendo totalmente impune de dichos enfrentamientos. Ese amigo vuestro a traicionado a su sensei, y ahora es un total asesino en serie- Los tres se quedaron paralizados. ¿En serio Jayden era tan fuerte?

-Pero…- Lucy no podía asimilar toda aquella información…

-Os contaré como pasó…- Dijo _Kuma-sama_.

*FLASHBACK*

-Jayden-kun, no sabes lo que has hecho…- Dijo Ghao, sosteniendo algo redondo entre sus manos. La figura oscura de un chico al cual le ondeaba el pelo se izo presente.

-Sí lo se, Ghao-sensei, he amtado a Hiro-kun…deberías saberlo…ya que lo que tienes entre tus manos…- Jayden sonrió demostrando la máxima locura.

-es su cabeza- Añadió. Ghao explotó en una gran detonación de enrgia invisible.

-Maldito cabrón. Te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras ¡EL ERA TU COMPAÑERO!- Le gritó Ghao. -¿Cómo has podido matarlo a sangre fría? ¡Dame una buena razón si no quieres morir!- Jayden volvió a sonreír, insertando sus manos en el bolsillo, y dejando ver la figutra de un chico con una túnica negra ondéante, con el pelo rubio, un cinturón rojo y unas chanclas negras.

-¿Quieres una buena razón?- Ghao asintió. –Me aburría- Añadió Jayden, sacando de sus casillas a Ghao.

**OST: Row Row Fight the Power! (Póndela en Youtube)**

-Te aseguro que te arrpentirás de esto, Jayden-kun- Aclaró Ghao, apuntando con su dedo corazón y indice hacía su objetivo, y disparando un disparo de energía invisible a modo de pistola.

-Me decepcionas, sensei. Creía que usted me lo haría pasar bien- Jayden saltó y, como si tuviera un imán el las plantas de los pies, se enganchó boca abajo del techo.

-Maldito crío, no creas que has ganado- Dijo Ghao, enrabiado.  
Jayden formó un círculo con ambas manos.

-Cañón invisible- Y así disparó un enorme rayo de enrgía invisible, el cual Ghao defendió con su técnica "Armadura invisble". La batalla era tan intensa que el suelo se rompió a sus pies, dándo lugar a un enorme boquete. Ghao dio uan acrobática voltereta hacia atrás y simuló un corte con sus manos, formando un corte horizontal, que Jyaden esquivó con facilidad.

-Teletransportación- Dijo Jayden, y desapareció de allí, dejando a Ghao sorpendidó.

-Increíble. Ya sabes esa técnica- Dijo, agarrando el puño de Jayden (que estaba por detrás suyo), y dándo una voltereta patra subirse a sus hombros, más Jayden logró cogerlo de las piernas y balancearlo, estampándolo con una apred. Entre el polvo del impacto apareció un intacto Ghao-sensei.

-Armadura invisible-

-Parece ser que deberé usar eso- Con una sonrisa, Jayden sacó una bolita de una de sus bolsas, y se la tragó.

-Píldora de nivel 10, haz efecto. Tornate omni- Dijo Jayden, y cuando se tragó al bola, fue cuando Ghao le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a Jayden.

-Para que aprendas…- Dijo él, al ver que no se movía.

-Hola- Dijo Jayden…pero…espera…el otro Jayden…también estaba ahí…- De rpente, al parpadear, Jayden ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde te has metido?-

-¿Estas buscándome, sensei?- Susurró Jayden, de repente, un enorme agujero se izo presnete en el cuepro de Ghao, y éste cayó, muerto.

-_Ghao-sensei_…me subestimaste…- Sonreía Jayden, yéndose de la habitación en la que estaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…Espero k os haya gustado…Reviews pls bye!**


End file.
